A Waking Nightmare
by Sleepinghookah
Summary: Trapped by expectations and the people who wish to control her, Aurora struggles to find herself. The introduction of a nefarious pirate to court should make no difference in her life, and yet somehow it complicates the matter. AU in that Aurora's kingdom is completely changed and some events are non canon. Pre-storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora thought that perhaps she was too tired to play the dutiful princess today. When she awoke at first light there had been a dull pounding in the back of her skull, a gentle throbbing that was more discomfort than actual pain, and it had refused to go away. Her morning had been a tedious affair of cross-stitching, language lessons, and the harp. She despised the harp.

Now, it was many hours after her mid-afternoon meal, and the remainder of her day did not look hopeful. Her personal staff had received orders from her royal parents that there was to be a meeting of the court in the evening. Every member of the court currently residing in the castle was expected to attend. Sometimes these meetings were pleasant if not wonderful. They would dance and eat and laugh. If Prince Phillip was in attendance, Aurora was particularly satisfied. More often, however, the meetings served merely as an excuse for posturing amongst the nobles.

As the crown Princess, it was essential that Aurora appear flawless so as to reflect positively on her parents. How a wrinkled dress indicated that her father's control on power was slipping was beyond Aurora, but she was never bold enough to ask. Therefore, the majority of her afternoon would be spent in preparation for the evening.

Aurora waited as patiently as she could as her maids stripped her of her morning dress. It was inappropriate to blame her servants for the ordinances of her father, and the truth of a person's humility could always be ascertained by their treatment of their servants. Aurora knew this. It was something her godmothers had stressed repeatedly in her youth. The urge to show her petulance, however, was strong.

"My lady, do you desire to wash with water?" a maid Aurora had never seen before inquired meekly.

"If warm water is at hand, I would briefly," Aurora said.

"Right away, your highness," said Margaret one of Aurora's senior maids.

All but the new maid scurried away to ready the tub and fetch the water. Aurora studied the new girl in her service. She was young, perhaps younger than Aurora, and pretty. Her hair was poorly groomed but the color of the sun. Aurora had to suppress the urge to compare her own looks to the girl before her. Her godmothers had told her that vanity was a sin.

"What is your name?" Aurora asked, softening her voice so as not to scare the girl.

"Pippa, if it pleases you," she said, before scurrying to add, "Your highness."

"Pippa," Aurora said testing it on her tongue. "That's quite a lovely name. It is suitable for a young girl like you."

"Your given name is quite beautiful as well, your highness," Pippa murmured, blushing deeply at her own gall.

Aurora's eyes widened at the girl's boldness in addressing her, and then she grinned. With one short act of bravery, Pippa had become one of Aurora's favorite maids. Being a princess meant being surrounded by people at all times, yet Aurora still found herself to be quite lonely. Her maids were rarely out of her presence, and she could hardly tolerate the ones who were too afraid to even look at her. Aurora was not known for her temper or for dismissing her servants, so she hardly deserved their fear.

Aurora smiled serenely at her maid, "Thank you for the compliment, Pippa. How do you find yourself in my employ? I am right in that you are new here?"

"Yes, your highness. I moved into the castle just yesterday," Pippa answered.

"Braid my hair please. I don't want to get it wet," Aurora ordered to which Pippa immediately jumped into action. "Where are you from?"

"The Eastern Province, your highness. My father moved our family here to do business. He is a merchant," Pippa said.

Her fingers moved soothingly through Aurora's hair, and Aurora almost hummed at the feeling. Pippa seemed adept at braiding. She would need to remember to give this duty to Pippa from now on.

Aurora wanted to scoff at Pippa's claim that her father was simply a merchant as most of her maids came from fairly wealthy families who were hoping to incur favor with the court. Aurora thought that her mother feared poverty was contagious as her servants were always bred from the best or at least wealthiest families.

"Do you like being a lady's maid, Pippa?" Aurora asked.

"It is very pleasing, your highness," Pippa answered dutifully.

Aurora could not expect the girl to admit it if she hated the position, so she was not sure why she had bothered to ask. For the past few days, Aurora had reflected on the lack of control in most people's lives. Everyone was born into their allotted roles and few ever escaped. Being a princess was a more fortunate role than most were afforded, but it was not as dazzlingly wonderful as many imagined.

"Perhaps I should rephrase," Aurora sighed. "If you could be anything, would you choose to be a lady's maid? I will not be angry no matter how your answer."

To her credit, Pippa gave the question the consideration it deserved. "Probably not, but I am not a simple lady's maid. I am the crown princess's maid, and that should count for something."

"I suppose," Aurora whispered, casting her eyes towards the ground.

The other maids returned at that moment with the tub and hot water. They quickly guided Aurora into the tub where she let the water drift over her body. A bath was not something she had every day, and it was wondrous to relax her muscles completely.

"What scent would you prefer, your highness?" a maid asked.

"Roses," Aurora instructed, closing her eyes dreamily. "Phillip loves the scent of roses.

A short time later, Aurora exited the tub. Her maids dabbed at her body with cleansing white cloths. The bath had done wonders in alleviating her headache, and Aurora felt confident that she could attend court tonight without any ill will. Additional spritzes of rose perfume cascaded over her body to mask any remaining smell.

Aurora walked, with her retinue following behind her, into her wardrobe where the dress her mother had instructed her to wear was waiting. Upon first seeing the dress, she was not pleased. It was beautiful in its construction. The dress was a deep blue velvet with an exquisite gold brocade on the sleeves and in the center of the skirt. It flared out gracefully from the waist and had little cap sleeves at the shoulders. It would be a lovely dress on her mother or on one of her godmothers, but it was too conservative for one as young as Aurora. She dreaded allowing Phillip to see her in something so conventional. There would be no lingering looks shared between them tonight.

"I suppose my mother left strict instructions that this is what I must wear tonight. There mustn't be any deviations from the plan," Aurora said.

Her mother was a doting woman when it came to her daughter. A day had never passed where Aurora had observed any reason to question her mother's love. She was not, however, without faults. The desire to control Aurora was chief among them. Then again, it seemed everyone desired to control Aurora.

"You assume right, your highness. Her majesty, the queen, desired you wear this gown tonight and no other," Margaret said.

"We shall have to compensate for this gown in other ways," Aurora declared. "Tie my corset particularly tight, please. I wish to highlight my figure since this dress most certainly won't do it for me."

Vanity was a sin, but even princesses must err occasionally.

The ballroom in which the court generally met was the most beautiful room in the castle, and in Aurora's opinion, the world. Many of the most remarkable painters in the world lived within the kingdom and had been commissioned to paint the ceiling. Hundreds of fairies and magical creatures had been lovingly painted onto the ceiling in rich reds, golds, and blues. Aurora had visited many other kingdoms and noticed that their ceilings were relatively unadorned. She pitied them in that respect. If she was ever bored, her escape was as simple as glancing upwards and becoming lost in the many stories depicted above.

A balcony level stretched around the room in order to house lesser nobles and notable persons in attendance during particularly full events. The balcony was also used as a place to escape for men who did not wish to dance or partake in merriment but did not wish to appear unduly rude. Tiny, ornate leaves forged from gold lined the balcony in a resplendent show of wealth. The balcony itself was held up by dozens of columns with golden foundations. Every two columns were joined by a marble statue, depicting past royals. Aurora could never decide which statue was her favorite. She was torn between the statue of her deceased great-aunt, which looked impossibly elegant for a mere statue, and the statue of a long-dead ancestor who looked fierce and battle ready with sword in hand.

It was perhaps too opulent, bordering on garish. King George's castle was more austere, though Aurora had heard murmurs that the sparseness of his castle could be better attributed to a shortage of funds than any real taste. Queen Regina's castle was supposed to be more richly decorated though the Queen had magic to aid in the decorating. Aurora's castle had been constructed without magic and every decoration had provided work for a human laborer who needed it. It was a fact that Aurora took pride in whenever she gazed about the hall.

During the day, the room was kept empty except for the thrones of her mother and father, which were kept at the head of the room. Servants would bring in whatever furniture was necessary for each gathering. Today, sturdy tables covered in fruits, cheeses, and meats had been brought forward. Chairs had been provided for the highest-ranking nobles as well. Everyone else stood in a loose circle around the room in order to hear the King's reason for summoning them. After the King had finished speaking, they would most likely mingle, filling the room entirely.

Aurora had been awarded the seat directly beside her mother's throne. The angle did not provide an optimal view of where Prince Phillip was standing on the other side of the room, and she was silently fuming. Her original concerns about her appearance had been quashed when she noted how Phillip's eyes had followed her when she first entered the room. Her corset had been tied almost past the point of breathing, but it was worth it. She looked slim and womanly. Her breasts had been pushed high enough that they peaked over the modest neckline of her gown and sapphires were woven into her hair, so that she glittered when they caught the light.

"We summoned everyone here because tonight is to be a night of celebration," King Stefan announced.

Aurora turned her attention to her father. He was a thin man but by no means unhealthy. His hair and beard were black and so were his eyes. His face was not gentle but there was no cruelty there either. He looked in many ways what a king should, someone willing to wield power but with no desire to do so. Aurora always thought there was something of the scholar in her father's appearance. She mused that scholars made the best rulers anyway because they lusted for knowledge not needless expansion.

"Tonight we welcome back a very important member of the court who has been away too long. For months we have missed a very dear friend. It is our pleasure to welcome back Duchessa Flora of Piomere," King Stefan said.

Aurora gasped in delight, her perfectly composed face breaking into a childish smile. The doors of the grand hall swung open to reveal Flora, Aurora's godmother and dearest companion. The last year had been dreadful for Aurora. Her beloved godmothers, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, had all returned to their respective home provinces, leaving Aurora feeling friendless and bereft. To see Flora again energized her completely.

Everyone in attendance clapped as was expected of them. It was not deemed appropriate for Aurora to engage in such a display, but in her mind she was cheering loudest of all. Flora bustled into the room, demanding the attention of everyone present. She was nearly sixty, grey and plump, but Aurora was always astounded by how beautiful she was. Aurora had once expressed the sentiment to a friend who had laughed about how Flora was an unattractive, old maid. Maybe Aurora knew how sincerely wonderful a person Flora was and it clouded her perception. There was such kindness present in Flora's face. Aurora need only take one look at Flora to know that she was loved and cherished.

Flora stopped in the center of the room before the thrones and curtsied deeply. Aurora could tell that the movement was becoming more difficult as Flora aged. She imagined Flora's knees cracking with the motion.

"Duchessa Flora, our dearest friend, how was your stay in your own castle?" King Stefan asked.

"My personal castle could not compare to yours, your Majesty, but Piomere was quite lovely. I toured the region, and it is doing well. Though it is quite damp," Flora said disapprovingly.

"As would be expected," King Stefan said with an indulgent chuckle.

Piomere was known to be the region most prone to rain in the kingdom. During the spring, the flooding could become quite terrible. Flooding meant the destruction of property and crops, so the King would have to provide for the people until reconstruction could be completed. Piomere was not as wealthy as other areas of the kingdom because of it. Some whispered that it was Flora's fault for refusing to marry as a simple woman had no business governing a province alone. The King would always bark that Piomere had been rainy long before Flora was born and it would continue to be rainy long after.

"It is such a pleasure to have you back at court, Duchessa," Queen Leah said.

The close relationship shared between Flora and the King did not extend to the Queen. The Queen was a jealous woman by nature. She did not suspect a sexual relationship between her husband and Flora, and there was truly none to be found. The Queen, however, resented how the King adhered to Flora's advice and sought out her counsel on important issues. It was a running joke, though one people hid from the King, that the women of the kingdom wielded far greater power than the reigning monarch ever could.

Never was that more true than of the Princess Royal, Maleficent. The King's older sister was one of the most domineering figures in the kingdom. She was well regarded for her wisdom and masterful understanding of politics. Aurora had always been somewhat in awe of her Aunt, who was currently seated on the other side of the King. Maleficent did not spare a kind word where one was not deserved. Aurora always worked extra hard to earn some admiration from Maleficent. When her efforts were rewarded, she was walking on a high for days.

"I am sure Aurora is pleased to see you here as well," Queen Leah said tonelessly.

Flora turned her attention to Aurora and gave her a sly wink. Aurora had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud. This level of cheekiness must be a product of age because Aurora could not imagine a young Flora behaving this impudently in front of the previous king.

"I cannot express my joy at seeing the Duchessa again," Aurora said politely, once she was sure she could contain her laughter.

"Let us not be so formal," King Stefan ordered. "Please eat, drink, and talk. We celebrate the return of Duchessa Flora not with somber formalities but with laughter."

The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly. People scattered to get food, find their friends, or approach the nobles seated at the front of the room. Aurora caught sight of Phillip who was hesitating in the corner of the room, hoping she would come to him. She immediately glanced towards her mother, hoping desperately that she would not demand she sit the entire evening and greet everyone who approached.

"Mother, could I take a walk around the room?" Aurora asked quietly, touching her mother's sleeve to get her attention.

Queen Leah hesitated. She did not take pleasure in denying her daughter what she desired, but she wanted Aurora to properly represent their family. An outsider might view it as selfish to use one's daughter as a political pawn, but Queen Leah had been used in much the same way since the moment of her birth and did not recognize anything wrong with her machinations.

"If you take a walk around the room, does that mean I can take your chair, dear?" Flora interrupted, walking up to them. "I'm afraid my feet hurt terribly."

King Stefan with the ears of a bat whipped around in his chair to stare at them, "Flora why did you not say something? We would not have you in pain. Aurora please surrender your seat to the Duchessa at once."

Queen Leah's lips tightened at having her power circumvented, but she did not argue with her husband. Aurora leapt to her feet, for a moment forgetting that she need move gracefully at all times, and moved aside so that Flora could sit down. As she passed, their hands met for a brief moment, and Flora squeezed her goddaughter's hand affectionately. Aurora wondered if Flora's feet hurt at all in that moment.

With no further need for delay, Aurora began to circle the room. She purposefully walked in the direction opposite Phillip so as not to appear too eager for his attention. She caught Phillip's eye from across the crowd, and he grinned at her. His smile always left her feeling warm, and she fought to appear unaffected. Instead of blushing demurely, she sent a coy look in his direction, and then, looked away. Phillip began to circle the room in the opposite direction so that they would meet in the middle. Every few feet she would glance up again to exchange a lingering glance with the handsome prince. Aurora was not entirely sure what being seductive entailed. It was a secret that had been closely guarded by her team of governesses. She knew the blushing maiden was supposed to be attractive, but she had learned that something bolder could also appeal to a man. Today she vowed to make Phillip burn with desire not by avoiding his glances, but by meeting them head on.

When they finally met in the back of the room, Aurora's nerves were alight from her long tease. Phillip was in a similar state, so eager to reach the princess that he had almost knocked over a Patrazio who had been standing in his way.

"You ought to be more careful, Prince Phillip. My father will not tolerate a man who cannot maneuver in a crowd without causing chaos," Aurora said, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"Forgive me, Princess. The sight of your beauty threw me off balance," Phillip said.

It was a line that from a lesser man might have sounded insincere. Phillip, however, said it with an earnestness straight out of a love poem. Even with all of her vows to appear worldly and unaffected, Aurora found herself blushing at the simple compliment.

Lifting her chin slightly to meet him head on, Aurora demanded, "And do I look beautiful tonight? Be honest with me, Phillip."

"You are outshone by no other in this room. I fear to speak of your beauty because I know that I cannot do it justice," Phillip returned.

Aurora allowed a self-satisfied smile to flit across her face for a second. Phillip was charming beyond compare. It was one of the first things she had noticed about him when they met half a year ago. Obviously the first thing she truly noticed was that he looked exactly how a prince should. He was athletic and handsome with a kind face that spoke of love. Princes did not come more aesthetically pleasing. There was the small problem of his inheritance, but Aurora refused to dwell on it tonight.

"I cannot linger here too long or my mother will be unhappy with me," Aurora said sadly.

Phillip lifted his hand to cup her chin, his finger sliding gently down her cheek. Aurora's breath caught and her eyes slipped closed at the unexpected pleasure. Court meetings were terribly formal and this type of familiarity was vastly inappropriate. During the day, Phillip was allowed many more freedoms with her. Now, however, her parents would be furious if they observed Phillip's behavior. Fearing her parent's watchful eyes, Aurora pulled Phillip's hands away. Phillip sighed but made no further move to touch her.

"I do not have any lessons with my governesses tomorrow after my afternoon meal. If you were to ask an audience, it would be rude of me not to entertain you until you become bored with my company," Aurora said, lowering her lashes sweetly.

"I'm afraid you shall be very busy tomorrow, as the likelihood of me tiring with your company is nonexistent," Phillip said.

Aurora smiled at him broadly, no longer hiding behind flirtation and charm. She loved Phillip with all her heart. There was no question in her mind that he was her one true love. During the afternoons they occasionally spent together, they were able to speak so freely. There was still flirting – and Aurora had found she greatly enjoyed the art of flirtation – but there was also friendship. They talked to each other of many things without fear of each other's reaction. It was refreshing. Tomorrow promised to be a wonderful day.

"Prince Phillip," Aurora said in parting.

As she walked away, she heard Phillip sigh her name almost like a benediction. It made her heart race as if she was riding a horse. Love was a glorious thing.

She walked back towards her parents, smiling demurely at anyone who greeted her. Aurora noticed that she was receiving more admiring looks than was usual and realized that maybe her mother had better taste than she originally thought. There was a time when Queen Leah was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, a fact which everyone agreed with. She had the thickest amber hair, which when worn down reached to the small of her back in elegant waves. The Queen always received attention due to her exquisite attention to style and was the first woman to apply makeup at court. That beauty had faded somewhat after years of unsuccessful pregnancies and finally the birth of Aurora herself. Her figure had suffered, rounding in places that had once been slim, and her face showed lines that had not once existed. Queen Leah's face had always been defined by a certain sharpness, and with age that sharpness had become harsh and slightly brutal. As it was, Aurora was now considered the most beautiful lady in the realm, a moniker she pretended not to know but took secret pride in.

Aurora reached her parents and waited patiently to be included in their conversation. They were talking to some lesser but very wealthy members of the nobility. It was a little distasteful to Aurora, but some people managed to buy that which their rank did not provide.

Flora saved Aurora from having to stand silently beside her parents for the next two hours by summoning her over with a quick wave of her hand. Aurora moved gratefully towards her godmother, sending a covert smile her way to show it was appreciated.

"Sometimes I think you are more like my fairy godmother than anything else," Aurora said.

Flora scoffed, "There is nothing magical about it, dear. Godmothers love to spoil their goddaughters. You certainly need someone looking out for your happiness."

"I am very well provided for," Aurora said. Even though her words were true, they tasted stale in her mouth, and she wondered if there was not some dishonesty in there too.

"I feel a bit guilty for stealing your seat," Flora said, gesturing to the chair upon which she still sat and to Aurora who was standing before her. "But I have no intention of returning it, so don't ask."

"I would never dream of it. A woman your age must guard her health," Aurora demurred, an impish glint in her eyes.

Flora slapped Aurora upside the head with a little more force than was necessary. A few people paused in their conversations to stare but resumed talking when nothing else exciting happened. Aurora rubbed her head, feeling her previous headache slowly returning. All the same, she could not prevent an unseemly bark of laughter from escaping her lips.

"That was unnecessary," Aurora said, laughing.

"It was entirely necessary. You are an impudent child who needs discipline," Flora said, narrowing her eyes as if she was truly angry.

"I thought I needed spoiling," Aurora replied, quick as a whip. "Besides, I am hardly impudent. You are rather old, Flora."

"Do not remind me. It is a fact I try so hard to forget. Your godmother Fauna seems to have embraced her age as if it were a gift. It is extremely annoying to hear her prattle about grandchildren and bone aches," Flora said irritably.

Fauna and Flora had been close friends since girlhood even though they were raised in different provinces of the kingdom. Flora had always been the defacto leader with her sharp wit and ability to rouse anyone into action. Fauna, on the other hand, embraced the traditionally feminine. She married the man her father instructed, bore him many children, and found solace in the running of her household. Flora had seen Fauna's acceptance of such a lifestyle as an enormous betrayal of their principles for many years. Forgiveness on both sides had come soon enough, but whenever Fauna's family came up in a conversation, Flora's lips would tighten, a tell-tale sign that she was annoyed.

"Was your time in Piomere truly as good as you say?" Aurora asked.

"I am not known for lying, child. Your home is truly grand, but there is something special about Piomere. I grew up there, and it is there that I find solace. Seeing my people and ensuring their well-being is the most satisfying of work," Flora said reprovingly.

It was selfish, but Aurora did not want Flora to find happiness in Piomere. If Aurora could, she would decree that Flora must spend at least half of each year in the capital. She despised the times she was separated from her godmother.

"But your castle in Piomere isn't even by the sea! How can you stand to live in a place so wet and cold?" Aurora grumbled.

"It is hardly cold," Flora corrected. "And you are a creature of the sea in ways I will never be. You have never known what it means to be separated from it, so of course you see it as important. I similarly find dry climates appalling. Why are we discussing my life in the first place? As you so gleefully pointed out, I am an old maid. Tell me of your life, Aurora."

Aurora's insides always squirmed when people asked her to talk about her life. Even if every day felt full of activity, Aurora knew that there was very little variation in her routine. New things to talk about were rare, and the conversation inevitably descended into politics. Flora, however, was one of the few people that Aurora felt completely at ease conversing with. She would not think Aurora selfish or foolish for the trivial things that brought her pleasure.

"My language lessons are going quite well. I have completely mastered the Northern languages and am nearly fluent in the Eastern languages," Aurora boasted.

"I am so proud of you, dear. I know how much you despised learning your languages when you first started," Flora said approvingly, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of Aurora's hair back into place.

Aurora seated herself on the floor beside Flora's chair and laid her head in her lap. It was entirely unladylike, better suiting a child, but Aurora did not care. She was in no hurry to grow up, and Flora was so comforting.

"I still dislike my lessons in many ways, but when I succeed in learning a new concept, I feel…victorious. I'm not sure I can describe it entirely, but I imagine it is how a man must feel when he bests an enemy in battle."

"We women fight many mini-battles every day," Flora agreed sagely. "And your other lessons?"

"I want to throw my harp out the northern tower," Aurora said scandalously. "My fingers are too thick. I can hardly pluck the strings. The flute is somewhat better, but I still think learning music is a waste of time. There are dozens of musicians at court. If my future husband wishes to hear music, he can commission one of them."

"When I was a little younger than you, I did throw my flute. Not out the window, of course. I threw it at the wall in the middle of my lesson. My governess was thoroughly appalled," Flora whispered conspiratorially, leaning in so that only Aurora would hear.

Aurora's head whipped out of Flora's lap, and she gaped in both reverence and indignation at her godmother. "You didn't!"

"It was my last music lesson," Flora hummed with a smile, guiding Aurora's head back into her lap.

"I could never do something like that. My mother would disinherit me," Aurora said.

"It was not easy for your mother to conceive you, dear. I highly doubt she would throw you away over a broken harp," Flora countered.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders in to indicate she was not going to argue. Her fingers plucked at the hem of Aurora's gown. She knew there was another important development in her life right now, but it was so dreadfully embarrassing to talk about.

Summoning her courage, she murmured, "I have been spending a great deal of time with Prince Phillip."

"Oh?" Flora said quietly. Aurora could feel Flora's body stiffen beneath her.

"Oh please, Flora! I know you do not approve of marriage and think it is merely another form of enslavement, but you do not understand!" Aurora cried immediately, staring beseechingly into her godmother's eyes.

"Well, I can't decide how I feel unless you tell me more about the boy, child," Flora snapped.

Aurora grinned in pleasure that Flora was willing to listen and continued, "He's wonderful, Flora! He is never less than a gentleman and so terribly handsome. He is said to be brave too, willing to defend those who need it in battle. When we spend time together, he is so respectful, and he listens to everything I say as if it were the most important thing in a world. Not many people listen to me, Flora."

"Well, these are all good qualities in a person, let alone a man," Flora acquiesced.

"I think I'm in love with him," Aurora whispered passionately.

"Who am I to argue with true love?" Flora said, a hint of a smile curving the corner of her lip.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Aurora said, leaping up to hug Flora tightly.

"You are a silly child," Flora said, kissing her hair lightly. "But perhaps you won't be a child much longer."

Aurora was not entirely sure that was a good thing. Flora's voice was tinged with hints of melancholy. Aurora was not completely opposed to entering the adult world, in some ways she longed for it desperately. She just wanted to maintain the benefits of youth.

"I actually have brought a present for your majesties," Aurora overheard the Marchese Marius of Scaldaria say to her parents.

"You need not flatter us with gifts, Marchese. We know that you are a loyal and valuable servant of our kingdom," Queen Leah said kindly, though there was a covetous look in her eyes that revealed the gift was not unwelcome.

"It was no trouble your Majesty. My guards will bring it in shortly. It was captured off the shores of my kingdom, and I knew immediately that you both would take pleasure in deciding its fate," Marius said all false humility and simpering smiles.

"Is it some kind of sea beast or exotic fish?" Aurora asked, insinuating herself into the conversation.

The Marchese smiled warmly at her and replied, "Nothing as valuable as a sea beast though I hope your Royal parents find it to be worth more than a mere fish. It is, I am afraid, something far more savage, however."

"You must have it brought in at once!" King Stefan ordered. "The suspense is killing my daughter."

Aurora blushed but could not deny that she was curious. As Flora had pointed out, Aurora loved the sea. The castle overlooked one of the busiest ports in the kingdom, and she had delighted in playing in the waves as a child. Her governesses had indulged her by letting her read books detailing the many fantastic creatures that lived below the ocean waves. She was impossibly excited to see what gift the Marchese had to offer. Perhaps her parents would let her keep it if it appealed to her enough.

"My guards are waiting just outside the door with it. You need only give the order," Marius said obligingly.

"Enter," King Stefan shouted.

His voice boomed throughout the room, managing to silence the talking nobles. Just like when they first arrived, everyone melted to the side of the room so that there was a clear pathway from the entrance to the thrones. With bated breath, Aurora waited to see what treasure the Marchese had brought.

When the doors first opened, Aurora was admittedly confused. The guards that entered carried no treasures and they herded no fantastical beasts. As they moved closer it became clear that in reality they guarded a man. He was not old necessarily, but he was not a young man either, with a mustache and a sprinkling of hair that covered his chin. He wore a black shirt with a dramatically high collar that opened to reveal more chest hair than strictly appropriate. He was certainly savage enough to be the gift Marius spoke of, at least in appearance. There was a wildness in his features that made Aurora shift uncomfortably in her seat. He did not belong in a place like this. That she could tell immediately.

"If it pleases, your Majesties, I bring you the renowned and feared Captain Hook," Marchese Marius announced gleefully.

There was a collective gasp and then immediate titters from the assembled nobility as they murmured to one another the rumors surrounding Captain Hook. Aurora had heard a tale or two in her time of the fearsome pirate captain who had caused so much destruction throughout the world. He had never spent much time raiding in her kingdom, but a ship or two had been boarded by his treacherous crew and robbed of all supplies. For that he was a wanted man in her kingdom, just like he was wanted in other lands.

"He was captured off the shores of Scaldaria. We think he was trying to head south. There is a port well known for housing pirates some dozen leagues from there," Marius informed them.

"This is quite impressive," King Stefan complimented.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Marius said, straightening himself importantly. "We also have his ship the Jolly Roger and assorted members of his crew in our possession, though they are in the Scaldarian province. They are of course yours if you so desire them."

"We have no need for ships or petty pirates, Marchese. You may keep them," King Stefan said dismissively. "Captain Hook, however, is a different matter."

Captain Hook did not look alarmed at having his fate discussed as if he were a mere possession. He must know that this evening would most likely end with him sentenced to execution. If anything, the Captain looked furious. He was rebelling against his cage. Aurora thought she was right to think of him as more a wild animal than a man.

King Stefan rose from his seat, and immediately, every person still sitting in the room rose as well. Aurora stood but noticed that Flora was the one person who remained sitting. Flora was not one to fear her father. King Stefan walked toward Captain Hook, until he was standing only a few yards away. Aurora's mother motioned that they should follow. Aurora followed her mother and Aunt Maleficent, so that she stood less than a stone's throw from the pirate captain.

"There are so many choices for what to do with him," King Stefan mused.

"The law would dictate that we hang him in the morning. He stole quite a bit of money from the kingdom," Maleficent drawled.

Aurora got the impression that Maleficent did not necessarily want him hanged. Her words were more matter-of-fact than real suggestion. Maleficent was eyeing Captain Hook thoughtfully, as if she was appraising his value.

"That is certainly an option," King Stefan agreed. "But he is wanted by many other kingdoms as well. We could always sell him, and let them have the satisfaction of executing him."

"We hardly need the money, my Lord. He is an exotic creature in his own right. Allow me to keep him. I am sure I could find some use for him, and if not, he serves as a talking piece for when we are entertaining," Queen Leah said.

In the past, Aurora's mother had taken individuals she considered interesting into her possession. It was a hobby of hers to collect things she deemed valuable whether they be precious jewels or interesting people. She would keep them in court regardless of their personal desires in order to gawk at them. Queen Leah had once found a man that could sit without moving for up to three days. She had provided him with chambers in the castle and refused him leave. For months, she would bring visitors to gawk at the utter stillness the man could exude. Aurora had been brought along to study her mother's finds many times. Sometimes the people were interesting, but Aurora was never comfortable watching these people as if they were not humans in their own right. They had families and dreams and feelings just as much as anyone else.

"Captain Hook is a special kind of criminal, my love. It would be a waste to spend him on something so trivial," King Stefan said.

Aurora had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Her father was foolish if he thought her mother would be denied such a prize. Queen Leah was excellent at manipulating the King's actions. She would not allow him to refuse her.

"Selling him is in the worst of taste. The Captain is no longer a threat to anyone, so he need not be punished. He should work off his debt to the crown through service to me," Queen Leah insisted.

King Stefan's mouth gaped as he was at a loss as to how to convince his wife. "What work could he possibly do that would pay off two conquered ships?"

"I think that lifelong servitude to me is worth a great deal," Queen Leah said frostily.

There was no way to respond that would not be an insult to the Queen. Serving her needs was a worthy task, and King Stefan would have spent buckets of gold to please her. In fact, he did on a regular basis.

"If it would please you, my lady, you may keep the pirate. You know I would deny you nothing," King Stefan said.

Queen Leah strode forward to embrace her husband. King Stefan placed a kiss against her cheek, and for a moment they shared a look of true love. It was a rare sight for Aurora. She knew they loved one another, but they were not partial to displays of affection.

"Your generosity is unparalleled," Queen Leah murmured quietly so that only those closest to her – the Captain, Aurora, and Maleficent – could hear.

The royal couple turned to walk away, and Aurora made to follow them, turning her back to Captain Hook. It was then that Aurora learned the lesson that one should never make oneself vulnerable in front of a pirate.

Before she could process what was happening, Aurora found herself tugged backwards into a hard body, nearly losing her footing in the process. The remains of the bonds that were supposedly tying Hook's arms together fluttered to the ground. Cold, hard metal scratched against the tender flesh of her throat, and Aurora vaguely recognized that it was a hook. The realization that in place of a hand he had a Hook was enough to make Aurora's stomach turn over in disagreement. Everything suddenly felt very unreal, and Aurora thought it was unwise for the guards to have allowed him to keep his hook.

"I thank you for your hospitality, your Majesties, but I think I'll be leaving now," Hook announced.

Aurora was surprised by his voice. She was expecting something primal and rough. In reality, Hook's voice could almost be described as cultured. It was deep and controlled. She imagined he drawled every word he said as if he could not be bothered to take the world seriously.

It was difficult to truly appreciate the richness of his voice – though a part of her certainly did – when he had a hook digging into her throat. She had never been attacked before and was unsure how she was supposed to handle the situation. Aurora could try to fight, which would be the heroic thing to do. It was also, however, the surest way to guarantee a slit throat. Fainting was out as Captain Hook was holding her body far too tightly for her to slip to the ground and escape. That left standing limply as fear curled in her veins and letting the men deal with the situation. _Lovely_.

"You are not going anywhere, Captain," King Stefan growled.

Guards immediately moved to block the exit. Those remaining surrounded Hook uncertainly, unsure of how they were supposed to apprehend the man when he was holding the Princess hostage.

"Either I walk away, or your sweet daughter suffers," Hook threatened.

To prove his point, he dug the tip of his hook into the flesh of her neck just enough to draw blood. Aurora gasped loudly, wincing at the unexpected pain. Her intentions to wait calmly were quickly disappearing. Terror was making it impossible to stand still. Aurora began to shake within the arms of her captor. In response, Hook tightened his one-armed hold around her waist to steady her.

"Sorry about this, Princess," he whispered into her hair.

His apology soothed her slightly. Hook obviously did not take pleasure in hurting her, though Aurora had the suspicion that would not stop him if it proved his only means of escape.

"Let my daughter go," Queen Leah said desperately.

She took a step forward as if to rush to her daughter, but King Stefan pulled her back. Aurora stared into her mother's eyes and did not like the fear she found there.

"Enough!" King Stefan yelled. "You are mistaken if you think you can extort your freedom by threatening my daughter. If you must kill her, kill her. But you will be executed immediately afterward."

"You're bluffing," Hook snarled.

"No, he's not," Aurora whispered more to herself than anyone else.

Something in her had gone cold at her father's words. His proclamation that Hook should kill her had been callous with no traces of love in his voice. There had been times of late where Aurora had looked to her father only to find no affection or warmth. It was as if some terrible demon had taken over his body. During these times, he ordered the most atrocious of acts and treated Aurora and her mother as if they were inconveniences to be swept away. He was nothing like the man who had kissed Queen Leah only moments before. That he would sacrifice her life so casually, however, was a new development.

She could taste tears in her mouth, and Aurora realized she must have been crying for some time now. To die so young seemed a terrible waste. Her eyes sought out Flora. She was staring at Aurora in unconcealed horror. Next, Aurora searched for Phillip in the crowd. She noted that his hand was on the hilt of his sword, and he seemed indecisive. Aurora knew that Phillip wanted nothing more than to rush forward and rescue her, but such an action would end in her death. Aurora mouthed, "I love you," but she was not sure if Phillip could see it.

"Bollocks!" Hook cursed, loosening his hold on Aurora and pulling the hook away.

Guards immediately surged forward to pull her to safety. Suddenly energized, Aurora pulled her elbow with all of her strength into Captain Hook's stomach. It was highly unexpected, and Aurora could hear the crowd gasp at her unladylike aggression. Hook was caught completely unawares and collapsed onto one knee, clutching his stomach. Hook glared furiously at the retreating princess, though there was the smallest hint of awe in his expression too. The guards took his hook forcibly from his person and held him captive on his knees.

"Mother!" Aurora cried, dashing straight into her mother's arms.

They held one another close for a long moment. Aurora's heart was still beating rapidly, but she felt it slowing in her mother's embrace. Her mother breathed so calmly, a perfectly unchanging tempo that soothed and warmed Aurora's fraught nerves.

"I should have you drawn and quartered for what you just did!" King Stefan roared, standing over Hook's captured form.

It was shocking how quickly King Stefan had transformed back into the loving father. He would punish Hook for daring to harm Aurora, yet moments ago Aurora's well-being had been irrelevant to him. It was enough to leave Aurora confused.

"Mother, I don't want him to die for what he did to me. Please, I'm not sure I could stand it," Aurora whispered, beseeching her with her eyes.

"My Lord, my desire to keep the pirate still stands," Queen Leah called out, still holding her daughter to her bosom.

King Stefan whirled around in outrage. "You would give this man rooms in the castle after the insult he just paid your daughter?"

"His death would make me unhappy," Queen Leah said stiffly.

Aurora knew that she was actually clamoring for the pirate's blood. It was only her love for Aurora that prevented her from demanding his head. Even as Aurora felt betrayed by her father, she took solace in her mother's continued devotion.

"I cannot allow him to leave unpunished!" King Stefan growled.

"Ten lashes and a night in the dungeon before he is moved to his new rooms would surely teach him a lesson," Maleficent offered.

She seemed surprisingly unaffected by the scene that had just taken place in front of her. Hook's misbehavior and the threat to Aurora's life had failed to faze her. Though, if Aurora's own father was untroubled by her possible demise, she could not expect more from her Aunt.

The guards did not wait for the King's final order. It was well known that he would defer to Maleficent in all things. A thick, three-tailed whip was brought into the room, in order to deliver the punishment immediately. Aurora felt sick. Ten whips with that monstrosity would feel like thirty and could kill a man.

Queen Leah must have realized the same thing because she ordered, "Aurora please go to your rooms and sleep. You have had an exhausting evening."

Aurora stumbled away from her mother and walked towards the doors. Her ladies-in-waiting filed into step behind her. She had to pass by Captain Hook in order to reach the door, and she was terribly aware of his presence. Aurora spared him a brief look of compassion and fear before she reached the door. On his face had been nothing but resignation.

Before the crack of the first whip, Aurora had managed to exit the room, but she could still hear Hook's agonized shout. She walked faster, through the hallway leading to the stairs, her shoes tapping quietly against the stone floor. It seemed she could not escape Hook's yells. They seemed to intensify with every step.

Sometime later when Aurora was finally in the safety of her room on the other side of the castle, she swore she could still hear Hook's screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after the incident with Captain Hook was the first time Aurora left her rooms. She had refused everyone access to her chambers, including Phillip and Flora. She had needed time to rest and come to terms with the developments of days past. It was rare for her to be allowed to ignore her duties, but her mother had been equally shaken by that night, meaning she was allowed to heal as needed.

While being held hostage by a blood-thirsty pirate had been terrifying, Aurora was fairly calm about that part. She was out of danger now and nothing terrible had come of it. The little cut in her neck had already scabbed over nicely, so there was no need to worry. Captain Hook had behaved in the way that would be expected of him, nothing more and nothing less. Of course he frightened her, but it would be easy for Aurora to avoid any interaction with him in the future.

What warranted more consideration was her father's coldness. Aurora's childhood memories were filled with King Stefan playing the devoted father. He never scolded unless absolutely forced and spent much of his time ensuring that Aurora was kept in a near perpetual state of amusement. He even went head-to-head with the Queen to give her time to play instead of study.

It was hard to pinpoint when the change in her father first started to occur. Aurora was eighteen years old now and knew that all of her teenage years and most of her adolescence had been sullied by her father's changing temperament. On good days, he was as devoted as ever. In general, however, he seemed to find it difficult to even fake caring for his daughter and could often border on the cruel in his treatment of her.

Aurora had always assumed she was special to her parents. They had labored long and hard to conceive a child and even harder to bring her to term. The King had reportedly not even been bothered when his only child was born a girl. As the only child of the King and Queen, her smallest cough was enough to bring a team of medics running to her door. Her health and wellbeing were watched over excessively. Yet the King was willing to throw her life away in order to spite a mere pirate.

That was probably the point that rankled the most. Letting Captain Hook escape would not have been too terrible a tragedy, and the guards might have caught him before he truly got away. Surely her life was worth more. Her mother valued her life above that of her new plaything at least. So did Phillip and Flora. It was only King Stefan that saw his daughter as expendable.

Maleficent might not be too terribly concerned either, Aurora conceded. It was hard to tell with her Aunt. She was very guarded when it came to her true emotions. When prodded, she could display affection towards Aurora, who would bask in the attention. Generally, however, she treated Aurora as a part of the furniture. There was certainly no ill will between them. Aurora thought that Maleficent had difficulty understanding children, and even though Aurora no longer qualified, Maleficent still saw her that way.

If Aurora could come to terms with her father's lack of care, and that was a huge if, how was she to respond to him in the future? Aurora doubted she could continue to treat her father with the same respect and devotion she had showed in the past. In a world where much of what one was entitled to was decided at birth, Aurora believed firmly that love had to be earned. Once it was earned, it needed to be fought for or it would slip away. Her father would not blindly receive her love. She would, of course, love him as her king, as the kingdom was more important than any personal problems that might arise. Other than that, he would have to prove to her that he was worthy once more.

All out rebellion, however, was equally out of the question. It would greatly upset her mother if she announced her newfound opinions. Further, it would demonstrate tension in the royal family. The face they put forward was the only thing they could control completely. Aurora would not tarnish her family name by showing any outward disrespect towards her father.

Aurora finally decided that she would address her father with all the coldness he had shown towards her. There would be no hysterics or accusations. Instead, she would withhold her affections, hoping it would wound her father's feelings or at least his pride.

With an established plan in place, Aurora decided she was finally ready to face the world again. She climbed out of bed – a feather-stuffed mattress with frothy lavender curtains, which served to block out the sun – and rung the bell to summon her maids. Her muscles were stiff from the two days she had spent refusing to get out of bed. Hiding from the world was inappropriate, and Aurora despised the cowardly part of her that had wallowed in bed.

Her bevy of maids entered without delay, but, to Aurora's surprise, they were accompanied by her mother. Queen Leah did not usually intrude upon Aurora's rooms without permission. It was one of the few forms of privacy she was afforded. Desperate times, however, had brought the Queen – who looked irritatingly radiant for so early in the morning – to check on her precious daughter.

"Mother, I was not expecting you," Aurora greeted. "Forgive me. If I had been aware you were coming, I would have changed."

Aurora gestured helplessly to her nightgown. Her interest in clothing and appearing beautiful was not simply the vanity of a spoiled princess. Aurora draped herself in expensive fabrics, and combed her hair, and drenched herself in perfume because it was her armor. When she was perfectly made up, she was a princess, and she was strong. It made confronting the world a little bit easier.

"Feel free to ready yourself for the day. We can talk while you prepare," Queen Leah offered, settling herself on a chair in the center of the room.

"I want to wear something comfortable to walk in," Aurora instructed her maids. "Bring me the gold gown with the floral patterns. I think that would be suitable."

"Gold? With your complexion?" Queen Leah asked critically.

Aurora ignored the dig, and stood up so that a maid could remove her nightgown. She was stripped bare quickly and tried to ignore the fact that her mother was observing her. Heaven forbid she discovered something wrong with Aurora's body. Undergarments and petticoats were applied swiftly. Aurora braced herself against the posts on her bed so that the strings of her corset could be tied.

When the laces were pulled too harshly, Aurora snapped, "Not too restrictive please. I have no one important to see today."

"Good to know in what esteem you hold me," her mother said with some amusement.

Aurora sighed and turned to face her mother, "You know what I meant."

The gold dress was brought in hastily by Pippa. Aurora smiled slightly at seeing the girl. She was clearly very nervous to be in the presence of the Queen and nearly tripped over her feet bringing over the dress. With trembling hands, Pippa lifted the dress to slide it over Aurora's head and proceeded to hook the clasps in the back. The dress was a favorite as it covered the majority of her arms, including her wrists, which appeased her mother, while dipping low, allowing Aurora to push her breasts to impossible and appealing heights.

"You should add a necklace to that," Queen Leah suggested. "Would you join me for breakfast in your sitting room? I had some servants bring out a tray."

"Fine," Aurora agreed before directing her attention to Pippa. "Find me a necklace, please. Something green."

She hooked arms with her mother and walked into her sitting room. Together they lounged on the couches scattered throughout the room and ate their respective meals in relative silence. It was oddly comforting to be near her mother again even if they were both quiet. Aurora did not doubt her mother's love, even if she was overly critical, and it was nice to bask in it.

"I was not sure if you would be ready to resume your daily activities yet, so your lessons are cancelled for today. We will have to make arrangements for you to resume them tomorrow. You should visit Flora at some point. I know she has been waiting to see you. Also, I believe you cancelled plans with Prince Phillip. I expect you to apologize and pay him a visit," Queen Leah said.

"Of course, mother. Should I visit him this afternoon?" Aurora said demurely, attempting to hide how pleased her mother's suggestion made her.

"You have nothing better to do," Queen Leah agreed.

"I'm excited to have Flora back," Aurora said, trying to extend the conversation.

The Queen's lips pursed slightly, "Her absence always upsets your father."

"Why don't you like her?" Aurora asked.

She had of course postulated on the reasoning behind the two most important women in her life disliking each other. All of her guesses stemmed from her father's reliance on Flora, but she was not entirely sure.

"I do not dislike the Duchessa, and I am appalled you would suggest such a thing," Queen Leah snapped.

Aurora looked down in embarrassment but tried again, "You are never happy to see her, and I feel as if you don't like to talk about her."

Aurora chanced a glance at her mother who was staring fiercely out the window at the grounds below. Her jaw was tight, teeth clenched as if she was restraining some intense emotion. Her eyes, Aurora noticed, however, were sorrowful.

"I do not dislike the Duchessa. She is just…a difficult woman at times. Before your father and I wed, she was very adamant that I was not deserving of his love or the crown. She openly beseeched your grandfather to reconsider his decision to allow us to marry. In my foolish youth, I thought that Flora was interested in your father romantically. Time has allowed me to see the truth," Queen Leah said.

It was obvious that discussing her relationship with Flora so candidly was difficult for the Queen. Aurora had been trained from a very young age that it was her duty to comfort and amuse her superiors. It was unnatural to purposefully ask something of her mother that would make her unhappy, yet Aurora did not want to stop. She still valued her mother's happiness, but the desire to have a meaningful conversation without worrying about what was appropriate was overwhelming.

Queen Leah finally dropped the pretense of staring out the window to look at her daughter. She observed Aurora, looking for any signs she could be convinced to drop the conversation. Finding none, she continued.

"Before my betrothal to your father, I was very close with Flora. I thought she was a remarkable woman. Even now, I still recognize that she is incredible. That she did not support me, when all I wanted was to marry your father was a terrible betrayal," Queen Leah admitted. "Then you were born, and she was immediately so close with you. It only exacerbated my grievances with Flora."

"Do you blame me at all?" Aurora managed to force out though the words clung to the back of her throat, making it hard to articulate them.

Her question was met with an eye roll and a terse, "Our problems started before your birth, Aurora. Were you even listening?"

They lapsed into silence once more. Queen Leah needed time to recover and lick her wounds. Aurora, however, was stunned. Her mother had shared a semi-deep conversation with her. That was mind blowing. Aurora contented herself with analyzing her memories of her mother and Flora's past interactions with the knowledge she had just learned. After a time, however, Aurora could sense that her mother was becoming jittery and required a new topic to alleviate the tension in the room.

"Do you know when Fauna and Merryweather are planning to return? I miss them too," Aurora said, referencing her other godmothers.

"They have not written recently, so I anticipate a letter soon. If they mention any plans, I will be sure to let you know," Queen Leah answered.

Aurora had only the fondest memories of all of her godmothers. Her parents used to tease her – before everything became so complicated – that she was the most spoiled girl in the world because where most girls got one, she was gifted with three. Loving them had come naturally. As a child, they won her affection by plying her with gifts and compliments. As a growing woman, they served as much needed emotional support. They spoke to her as if she mattered, and they, for the most part, supported her feelings instead of suggesting how she should change.

"If you do see Prince Phillip today, invite him to have tea with me in the future," Queen Leah ordered as she stood up to leave.

"As you wish, mother," Aurora agreed.

She stood as well and held her arms open for a hug. The Queen smiled genuinely for the first time that morning and walked to embrace her daughter. Aurora tucked herself securely into her mother's arms and breathed in the smell of her perfume. She was going to treasure this brief moment of comfort and use it as the strength she needed to get through this day.

"I love you, mother," Aurora said sincerely.

"Never doubt that I love you too, Aurora," Queen Leah said in response, patting her daughter's hair.

The Queen left promptly after that, sweeping away in a flurry of lavender-scented perfume and chiffon trains. Pippa brought Aurora the necklace she had requested after that, clasping it easily behind her neck. Aurora contemplated spending an hour on her hair as she was going to see Phillip, but decided against it, opting to leave her wavy locks alone. She doubted Phillip would be disgusted by the sight of her natural hair. Besides, she was only using her hair as an excuse to postpone reentering the world and subsequently her duties.

Finding Phillip proved to be a bit of a problem. Aurora had hoped she would stumble across him, roaming the halls or practicing archery outdoors. Modesty would not allow her to simply knock on the door of his chambers. When half an hour of searching proved futile, Aurora gave up and asked a servant to visit his rooms for her. It was embarrassing. Part of Aurora did not particularly mind seeking out Phillip so desperately, but the other part was horrified of how her parents and elders would respond to her boldness.

After another hour of futile waiting, Phillip finally found her in the garden. She was sitting on a stone bench, studying the grounds. The oleanders were starting to bloom, little red buds of color that livened the garden. Winter came with many hardships that even the nobility were forced to endure, but the flowers and leaves withering away were always what saddened Aurora most. She despised death in all forms, as it robbed the world of something precious. She knew that when the wildlife died, the people had trouble feeding themselves, which continued the circle of death. Spring had arrived with a bevy of powerful showers and terrible winds, but Aurora hardly minded. She was too thrilled by the assurance that when the storms ended, leaves would bedeck the trees once more and crops and flowers would bloom from the earth.

When Phillip first entered the garden, she could hear his feet making dull thuds on the soft grown, but she did not immediately acknowledge him. She was too entranced by the white poppies growing at her feet. She bent over to cradle one gently in her hand, careful not to damage it.

"They're so fragile – the poppies. It feels like they should crumble apart in my hand or at the next passing wind, yet they are immortal or as close to possessing eternal life as possible. They will die every winter and bloom every spring forever," Aurora said, indicating for the first time that she knew Phillip had arrived.

"Deep thoughts, my lady. Time erases all things, including poppies. A storm from the sea could uproot them, and then, they would never grow again," Phillip pointed out.

"They would grow somewhere. There will always be poppies in the world," Aurora insisted stubbornly.

Phillip sat on the bench alongside Aurora. It was wide enough to seat them both comfortably but not so much that there was any form of distance between them. Aurora was acutely aware of the warmth from Phillip's right leg, which penetrated through her skirts.

"You suffered a great scare the other day. I have been very worried about you ever since," Phillip said.

Aurora smiled tenderly at him and replied, "I wanted to see you, but I needed time to be alone. I hope you were not offended."

"Aurora! As if I would be offended that you needed time to recover. There's no need to be so formal with me. Your well being is, by far, the most important thing," Phillip said with a scoff to let her know how ridiculous her concerns had been.

"If I was a flower, what kind of flower would I be? Pick anything," Aurora said, abruptly changing the subject.

"It's not terribly original, but I would guess a rose. You're of equal beauty to the fairest of flowers, and I dare say you blush the prettiest red when flattered. Like right there," Phillip said, gesturing to her flushing countenance.

"You are a flatterer, Phillip. I never trust people who are too loose with compliments," Aurora giggled.

"Your life will be a struggle then because, I'm afraid, men will not be able to resist complimenting you profusely," Phillip teased.

Aurora allowed their shallow flirtation to buoy her low spirits. That Phillip constantly reminded Aurora that she was beautiful and worth it and pleasing was everything to her. She spent countless hours with her governesses learning the tools necessary to rule someday as Queen, yet she often felt like the ability to project a good image of herself was her true purpose. Phillip liberally provided some much needed validation.

"Am I really so beautiful as all of that?" Aurora asked, trying to mask her sincere question behind the thin veneer of flirtation.

"You are as beautiful as I am handsome," Phillip said in a voice so serious that Aurora burst out laughing.

"Then I am not just beautiful, I am transcendent!" Aurora screeched, still overcome by her laughter, throwing her arms open wide in jest.

They both laughed heartily. Phillip wound his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to his body. Aurora laid her head upon his chest and relaxed. Being with Phillip was to be assaulted by contradictory signals and emotions at all times. One part of her was always nervous to be in his company, fussing about her hair and clothing. The other part was perfectly comfortable sitting in silence with him because she knew he would not judge her. She dreaded seeing him because her emotions were so overwhelming and she did not know how to understand them, yet she felt his absence terribly and longed to see him when he was away. They could talk on both a superficial and deep level in the course of one simple conversation, and a look could convey a thousand messages.

"I didn't stay in my rooms because I was scared exactly," Aurora said, the desire to talk to someone suddenly so intense she could not contain it. "I don't even think I was sad in the way you would expect. I was…am…angry."

"Angry at who? Captain Hook?" Phillip asked.

My father. Aurora wanted to say it desperately, but that was not a conversation she could have with Phillip. If Aurora chose to speak ill of the King, she would be dismissed as a spoiled princess with ill breeding. Phillip, as a prince from another kingdom, would be seen as treasonous and ungrateful for the hospitality he had been shown. The truth did not bear approaching.

"Myself, I think," Aurora said, and it was not a lie. "I hated that I was helpless to protect myself, but even more, I hated that I was scared at all."

"Fear is a natural reaction to having your life threatened, Aurora," Phillip said.

"That kind of fear – a fear with no solution – is weakness. It is okay to be scared when you are powerful. When you fight off a beast, you are armed with a sword, and it gives you strength. I have no tools to protect myself with coupled with this overwhelming fear. That is weakness," Aurora insisted.

"You aren't weak for that," Phillip tried to say, but it was clear that Aurora was not listening.

She did not need his shallow assurances that she was strong. Strength was not something that could be earned through the comforting words of others. It had to be seized. Even if Aurora trained for years, she could never be a physical force, so that route was not worth considering. She wanted to fashion herself into someone who was not helpless in the face of terror. Phillip may have meant well with his reassurances, but he was ignoring the actual problem.

Aurora stood up from the bench and walked a few paces away from Phillip. She did not desire his company anymore. In fact, she felt suffocated by his mere presence. He had not understood, and that cut her deeply.

"You say I am not weak, but you are not willing to say that I am the opposite, that I am strong," Aurora hissed, annoyed that she was expected to not notice this omission.

Phillip intervened before she could become too upset and said, "If I can't convince you that you aren't weak…I mean that you are strong, I will have to show you."

"I hope you don't intend to teach me how to wield a weapon," Aurora said, curiosity and skepticism warring within her.

"Nothing of the sort," Phillip chuckled. "I intend to show you that when faced with fear, you will not crumble but present yourself regally like the princess you are."

"How?" Aurora asked. "Do you intend to throw me in a pit full of snakes to see whether or not I cry?"

"Nothing of the sort! We are going to tour your mother's collection, and we are going to visit the infamous Captain Hook," Phillip said with a grin.

Queen Leah's collection of fascinating objects, animals, and people were kept in the Eastern wing of the palace, a short distance from the private chambers of the Queen. Those of upper rank were allowed to enter at any time, while others sought desperately for an invitation into those storied rooms. They certainly lived up to any fantasy a person could create.

The first room you had to enter was dedicated to material objects that were rare and hard to find. Precious stones that had been mined by the most talented dwarfs in the world were kept in glass display cases that allowed viewers to stare in awe at their beauty, whilst removing the temptation of clutching them with greedy hands. There were white marble statues so fearsome that Aurora had cried as a child when she first saw them. Paintings of creatures the likes of which Aurora could scarcely believe were real – a human with four heads, a beast that was part lion, part horse, and part eagle – lined the walls. Of all the rooms in her mother's collection, this room probably contained the most valuable objects in terms of monetary value. Obviously, it was the room Aurora and her mother admired least. Non-royal visitors could gawk at such a massive display of wealth to their heart's content, but Aurora knew greater treasures lay beyond. Visitors could choose between two doors once they were inside; one led to the rooms that housed exotic animals and the other to the rooms that housed exotic people.

Normally, Aurora would spend her time visiting with the animals. She enjoyed the mammalian creatures quite a bit. Her favorites were the wide-eyed monkeys that would stare at her as if she were the unusual creature. They were such playful little things and reminded her of human children in many respects. Kept safely behind metal bars was a fierce tiger that sometimes roared so loudly that half the castle was kept awake at night. Aurora did not enjoy it as much as most visitors did. She felt acutely that it was not happy but did not know of any way to better its situation.

All creatures relating to the sea were kept in a series of enormous tanks, one for each side of the wall – excluding the side with the entrance – in another room. The tank on the Eastern wall was filled with dazzlingly colorful fish that hailed from somewhere in the world where the waters were warmer than Aurora could imagine. An actual coral reef of greens and reds had been constructed within the tank. The fish would swim around contentedly all day with no signs that they were as unhappy as the tiger. In the tank on the Southern wall were sea creatures that were a little more fantastical. Dolphins, sting rays, and sea horses were kept in the tank, living together harmoniously. Constructing the tank to be suitable for the dolphins had been a nightmare, but the Queen had brought in numerous experts and had assured Aurora that they had enough room and access to the air above to live healthy lives. Finally, the tank on the Northern wall contained the predators. Sharks of all shapes and sizes with beady eyes that never closed were contained within the tank. Visitors were often scared witless, but Aurora was unaffected by the beasts.

Whenever Aurora wished to read a book in private, whether it be for lessons or her own personal enjoyment, she would escape to this room. It had originally been empty of furniture, but, at Aurora's insistence, comfy arm chairs and couches had been brought in to furnish the space. Aurora would sit there comfortably and read her books in absolute peace. Sometimes she would read her book aloud to the fish. They always seemed riveted.

The rooms that housed her mother's human possessions were far more depressing. Oh they were furnished beautifully, and the people she kept were provided with every luxury they could desire. They were not even required to work, instead dedicating their days to their own enjoyment. All of this, however, did little to hide the fact that most were temporary prisoners. Eventually, her mother would release them, when they became boring. Until then, only a few were permitted to leave. It was a reality Aurora was so used to that she did not even think to dispute it, though the practice always left her with a feeling of unease.

Her mother only possessed three toys at the time. The first was a fairy named Nova who had forsaken her kin and lost any access to magic. She was fairly understanding about her entrapment and was happy to share stories of her time as a fairy godmother with anyone who asked. The second was a huntsman that her mother had received on loan from Queen Regina. He had been raised by wolves and had a strange affinity with the creatures. One wolf always slept in his rooms with him, which seemed unnecessarily dangerous to Aurora, but no one asked her opinion. Regina was in possession of his heart, which meant that he was perfectly obedient, his personal desires subjugated to Regina's will. In a short time, Queen Leah would be expected to return him, and her mother was terribly put out by the loss. Finally, there was Captain Hook. He, unlike the others, was not dealing well with his luxurious prison.

When Aurora and Phillip arrived to see him, he was reading a book, pretending to not notice the five guards who never took their eyes off of him. He sat in a chair with his legs splayed wide and fingers stroking his chin. Aurora's initial assessment of his looks had not taken into account how handsome he was. He did not have the charming, good looks of Phillip. No, Hook's appeal came from the constrained animalism that was hinted at in his every feature.

Hook did not look at them when they arrived. In fact, he seemed to become even more interested in his book, which he held open with his actual hand, when they walked in the door.

"Captain Hook, are you enjoying your prison?" Phillip asked, his politeness hiding a slight snarl as he had not forgiven the pirate for his transgressions towards Aurora.

Instead of responding, Hook flipped another page in his book, using his hook to complete the movement in a way that suggested he was used to maneuvering around his fake limb. The guards tried to prompt him to attention, but he remained unmoved. Aurora suspected this was his way of protesting his imprisonment. He could not escape, but he would not be a possession used to entertain the masses. If he kept this up, her mother would be bored of him in days.

"I've never seen so many guards assigned to one person before, and my mother once housed a giant," Aurora said.

She had been thinking through the words to say ever since she entered the room. The right words held power, and she knew her strength would be derived from them. Aurora wanted to convey that Hook had not traumatized her in the slightest and that she was largely unaffected by him. If her words were slightly belittling as well, all the better.

At the sound of her voice, Hook gave them his attention for the first time. His eyes swept over them in clear examination, trailing the entirety of her body in a way that made her uncomfortable. She thought she detected a hint of a leer and bristled at the audacity.

"I was not expecting a visit from you, Princess," Hook said.

It was easy to say her entering line because she had plenty of time to construct it. Actually holding a conversation with Captain Hook, during which she was expected to respond quickly seemed impossible. Her throat felt irritatingly dry, and she knew it was discomfort at being so near someone who wished her bodily harm.

"The only thing you should be saying to Princess Aurora is an apology," Prince Phillip growled.

Captain Hook acknowledged Phillip with the briefest flick of his eyes in Phillip's direction before turning back to Aurora. He needed to stop looking at her. He reminded her of the sharks in her mother's collection that stared at you hungrily without blinking.

"I think she and I are even," Hook laughed. "She got me rather good in the stomach when I released her. It actually bruised. Would you like to take a look?"

Hook lifted the bottom of his black shirt slightly to reveal a bluish bruise. Aurora refused to admit even to herself that her eyes lingered on the flat muscle of his lower abdomen. The opportunity to examine what men looked like without their shirts had been few and far between. The line of hair that ran down his abdomen and disappeared at the start of his pants was endlessly fascinating. Phillip stepped forward in a threatening gesture, and Hook pulled his shirt down without comment, though an arrogant smirk bedecked his lips.

If Aurora wanted to prove her bravery, she was doing a poor job of it. The purpose of this visit was to make her feel powerful, but instead she was shrinking in front of the force that was Captain Hook, letting the fear rule her once more.

Hook adjusted his position and the chair, and Aurora noted the way he winced at the movement. She had nearly forgotten about the punishment he had received for his indiscretion. It would take weeks before his wounds fully healed, and every day would be agony until then.

It was in that moment, when Hook displayed more evidence of his humanity than Aurora had ever seen before, that she vowed she would never let Captain Hook scare her. Here, incapacitated and surrounded by guards, he had no power other than that which she gave him. All of his threats and past misdeeds and the terrible energy that lingered just below the surface of him could not harm her. Aurora was a princess, and someday she would be a queen.

Squaring her chin, Aurora addressed Hook once more, "I'm glad to see it bruised. You deserved much worse."

Aurora was thrilled by the look of surprise on Hook's face. The cowed girl from a moment before had disappeared, and in her place was someone who would not be scared by clever words. Hook was clearly at a loss as to how to address the new girl before him.

"You're right. It was a mean thing to do, and I am sorry," Hook said, his voice dripping with insincerity as he motioned towards his beaten back.

Aurora suspected that this was as close to an apology as she was ever going to get even if the man did not mean a word of it. It was funny how irrelevant Hook had made himself become with those few words. There was nothing left Aurora needed from him. She should really just go. He was different, however, in ways she had never seen before, and she found herself curious about what motivated such a man.

There was a chair opposite Hook, and Aurora decided to take it. Phillip grimaced as if he was not happy to be staying, but he would never contradict her out loud. Instead, he loomed behind Aurora, acting as another guard in case the pirate decided to do anything desperate. Aurora could tell just by looking at him that he had no intention of attacking her.

"Do you enjoy being one of my mother's toys?" Aurora asked cruelly, knowing that his imprisonment hurt more than any whipping possibly could.

"I would not have expected such a question from you, your highness," Hook said, raising his eyebrow.

"I am merely asking if you are well taken care of here. I dare say that more money is spent providing for you and the other people my mother keeps here than for many noblemen," Aurora explained.

Hook laughed, "You have no idea what your mother really is, do you? It would probably shock you to know what your mother wants with me."

"My mother wants the same thing from you that she wants from the fairy and the huntsman. She wants to bring people here to marvel at her wealth and collection. It's not a very complicated motivation," Aurora snapped, not liking the implication that he in three days time knew more about the Queen than she did.

"Your mother wants something very particular, darling, and I imagine her wedding vows explicitly forbid it," Hook laughed, pumping his hips slightly to emphasize his meaning.

Aurora was out of her seat in an instant, shouting, "Be silent!"

"Do not speak of the Queen in such a way, you vile bastard," Phillip roared, unsheathing his sword.

Hook ignored Phillip as he had their entire visit and watched Aurora. She stared back ferociously, lips pursed and eyes on fire. No matter how much Aurora's brain warned her that Hook's words may be true, Aurora's heart could not bear to believe them. He was either lying or had misinterpreted the situation. The Queen would never betray the King. To suggest otherwise was the height of insult.

"Phillip, I think you should wait outside," Aurora ordered.

Proving her courage was not possible with Phillip acting the protector behind her. More importantly, Aurora wanted to explore Hook's words about her mother. Even if they were lies, he had touched something important within her. She did not want Phillip to overhear any sordid talk. Some things were private, and Phillip would simply have to understand.

"I am not leaving you alone with him," Phillip said in disbelief.

"There are five guards in here with us. That hardly counts as alone," Aurora countered.

Phillip, torn with indecision, gaped at her. He was loathe to ignore the desires of Aurora but equally compelled to protect her from harm. There was an iciness to Aurora's stare that ultimately convinced him. Not bothering to hide his irritation at being dismissed, Phillip strode from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Has my mother actually made romantic or sexual overtures to you?" Aurora demanded, wasting no time in approaching the subject at hand.

"I am surprised you are willing to discuss this matter in front of so many guards," Hook said. "Aren't you worried that your mother will get a reputation as a harlot?"

"Spreading rumors about my mother and slandering her good name are treasonous offenses. I have faith that the guards in this room value their heads remaining attached to their necks. Gossiping about our conversation is not exactly worth it," Aurora said coldly, sending a warning glare in the direction of the guards who averted their eyes hastily.

Hook seemed less surprised by her hostility this time around. He had already learned that she could be a nasty thing when backed into a corner. There was weakness there he could exploit, but if he pushed too hard, he might find himself battling off a fuming princess. While it could be amusing for a time, Hook knew that his situation was still too dangerous to risk antagonizing the princess too much.

"It seems you've thought this out. What would you like to hear? Interested in all the sordid stories about mommy's behavior, are you?" Hook said.

"What I want are specifics. Please enlighten me as to how my mother propositioned you, Captain," Aurora said coolly.

Hook grinned roguishly, "It was not an all out proposition, but the way she was looking at me was a promise. The look in the Queen's eye when she was studying me was unmistakable, Princess. I can guarantee that she will be visiting my chambers at night within the week."

"So my mother has not outright stated her intent to use you…physically," Aurora bit out the word distastefully. "Instead your only evidence of her misbehavior is a look in her eye that could have been entirely misconstrued or a product of your imagination. Further, by your own admission, the Queen has not visited you for an illicit liaison as of yet."

"When you put it that way, I suppose it does not sound too convincing," Hook conceded.

"Forgive me, Captain, if I am not inclined to trust your instinct on the matter. I am afraid something more direct than a gleam in the eye would be needed to convince me," Aurora said with a smile.

Even though she had tried to suppress it, there had been a moment where Aurora had doubted her mother. Hook's suggestion had made some sense. The Queen's collection of human beings had always raised eyebrows. His evidence was appalling, however, and Aurora felt secure in completely dismissing his claims. He only wanted to cause trouble. After all, he was a pirate.

"What would be forward enough for you, your highness?" Hook questioned devilishly.

He stood up from his seat, the movement languid and designed to call attention to his form, and Aurora wondered how he was able to move so fluidly with his wounds still troubling him. Slowly, he walked forward until he was invading Aurora's space, a breath away from what was improper. The guards moved forward to haul him backwards, but Aurora held up her hand to stop them. This was her battle, and she would fight it. Giving up just because an unarmed man approached her would be ridiculous. Hook leaned forward, hand and hook resting on the arms of her chair in order to cage her in. He was close enough that Aurora could see the individual hairs along his chin, and this realization thrilled and horrified her simultaneously. Something had to give, but Aurora could not focus on how to break the moment. Her mind was sluggish, unable to focus on anything other than the heat of Hook's breath ghosting across her cheek and the suggestive look in Hook's kohl rimmed eyes. If that was the kind of look Aurora's mother had given the pirate, Aurora would rethink her skepticism.

Hook ran a finger along the line of Aurora's chin causing her to gasp, as he whispered, "How does this make you feel? Does this fit your standards for a proper seduction?"

"All I feel is boredom," Aurora said tightly.

Hook gave her a knowing smirk that infuriated Aurora, but he pulled away all the same. He eased himself into his former chair with a laugh, looking happier than he had been before. Apparently mocking her was a source of great amusement. Aurora for one was extremely uncomfortable. Despite her best efforts to remain unaffected, her body was tellingly warm and she was hyper-aware of the part of her chin he had caressed. Yet, Hook did not seem to take the situation too seriously, and Aurora did not want to respond indignantly if it was only going to add to his amusement. Feeling trapped, Aurora decided to feign indifference.

"Obviously your mother was not so bold. If she were to approach me in such a way, I'm sure I would not be able to resist," Hook mused. "Beauty seems to run in your family."

"Captain Hook, I hope you do not intend to earn your keep here by insulting everyone who visits you. Life as a caged animal may not be your preference, but if you prove to be unentertaining, my mother may rethink having you sent away to be executed," Aurora said icily.

"Should I practice a song and dance routine? What in Neptune's name is expected of me?" Hook growled churlishly.

The dig comparing him to an animal in a zoo had hit its mark. Hook was falling apart, trapped in closed quarters night and day. It was one thing to be stuck in isolation on his ship. During those times, he could feel the soothing rocking of the sea beneath him. Now, he was haunted by the stillness of land and the unmoving stones that were the foundation of his room. To add insult to injury, he was expected to play the fool for his captors as if he owed them for making him a prisoner.

"I imagine a dance routine would be met with approval, but it is best to tailor your act to your personality and strong suits. The huntsman always stresses his connection with nature and allows his visitors to interact with his wolf. He is kept in the rooms next to yours. We have a fairy as well, and she generally talks about magic and her experiences helping others. My mother did once have a juggler, but I don't think that would suit you," Aurora said helpfully.

Hook glared at Aurora as if willing her death, "I don't juggle."

"Then I suppose you will have to tell stories," Aurora said. "You have been a pirate for a number of years. I'm sure that some of your adventures were interesting enough to share."

"Would you like to hear a story, Princess?" Hook said, slipping effortlessly back into his flirtatious tone from earlier.

"No. I don't imagine I want anything from you. Excepting the possibility that I will be dragged here to see you by my mother, I don't expect we will see each other again, Captain Hook," Aurora said.

"Such a shame as you are the most interesting person here," Hook said with mock disappointment. "It was an honor, your highness."

Politeness demanded she respond though it grated her, so, with a forced smile, Aurora replied, "It was interesting, but Prince Phillip has waited for me too long. Enjoy your captivity, Captain."

She walked out of the room without a backward glance, though it was nearly impossible not to sneak a peek. Hook, for his part, watched her retreating back until the door closed behind him.

Phillip was, sure enough, pacing outside the door when Aurora left the room. Forcing him to wait outside had been unkind, as he was clearly quite worried about her wellbeing. Aurora could always count on Phillip to worry for her best interests, and she found the attention very sweet.

"Are you alright, Aurora? The way he was talking about the Queen, I can't imagine he had anything good to say," Phillip said.

He rested his hands on each of her shoulders to study her face for any signs of distress. It was such an earnest gesture that Aurora could not help but laugh. She schooled her face into one of peacefulness in order to reassure him that she was unharmed by the big-bad-pirate.

"He, of course, had nothing valid to say about the Queen. He was merely trying to be scandalous. As for me, I am fine," Aurora answered.

"Are you sure? You were so scared of him earlier," Phillip said.

"Your concern is sweet, Phillip," Aurora smiled. "But I'm actually better than fine. It was your idea to confront my fears if you recall, and I did. This visit made me realize that I have nothing to fear from Captain Hook. He tried to hurt me, but he failed. Now I can move on with my life and never think about him again. It's kind of wonderful."

Aurora wondered if this was what being an adult entailed. Instead of relying on others to solve her problems, she had discovered the solution for herself, and it was amazingly satisfying. If that night – lying under her covers and waiting for sleep to take her –Aurora failed to block Hook from her mind, she would never admit it. The briefest flicker of thought of the warmth of his hand, crossing her mind and leaving her breathless. By morning all would be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

"And thus the ogre wars ended due to the bravery of a young milk maid and the cunning of an acting troupe," Flora said with a flourish of her hand.

Aurora wrinkled her nose at the dramatic end to her godmother's story and said, "I thought the ogre wars ended because of the interference of the Dark One and Queen Regina. It was magic not bravery or cunning that ended the wars."

"Now where in the seven kingdoms did you hear that?" Flora demanded sourly.

"In a book," Aurora said.

"I don't think the Dark One deserves credit. He ended the war in some regions, but he did nothing to help in other kingdoms," Flora said, quibbling over the details now that she had been caught in her lie.

Flora had decided to entertain Aurora with stories while they waited for their horses to be saddled. There was to be a hunting expedition and every member of court of any importance was attending. The announcement of the expedition had been met with grumbles of irritation by Flora who found riding hard on her knees. The King had granted Flora permission not to come, but she would rather suffer the pain than admit the realities of her age. So with bitterness in her heart, Flora had agreed to the hunting party.

Aurora for her part was excited for the trip. She was not particularly fond of hunting. Her ability to fire an arrow was purely recreational, and she knew her attempts would be met with failure and the ridicule of anyone who bore witness. Instead of hunting, Aurora simply rode alongside the group and enjoyed the fresh air. Her mother approved of riding far more than hunting anyway.

If asked, Aurora would happily proclaim that riding was her favorite pastime. She had a close relationship with her horse, Briar, and would pounce at any opportunity to ride her through the fields surrounding the castle. King Stefan was very fond of riding and had put his daughter on a horse at the first opportunity. Aurora had, from the age of six, grown up riding horses. It was the only time she was truly free. There were no restrictive walls, caging her in as surely as they protected her. There were no demands on her time and attention. She was able to escape, basking in the fresh air.

"Does anyone know what this esteemed party is hunting?" Flora yelled, grabbing the attention of the assorted noblemen who were in the process of preparing their horses.

"I believe it is stag, Duchessa," Marchese Tristan called out from where he was brushing his horse.

Flora scowled at the titled young man and groaned, "The poor beast. It has no idea that it will be slaughtered today to appease a hoard of barbarians' need for constant diversion."

"Tomorrow when the stag we catch is roasted and before you on the table, I doubt you will be so distraught over its death," Aurora said knowingly.

"This coming from the girl who nearly fainted when she say a dead quail a few years ago," Tristan said, approaching them to join the conversation.

The Marchese was a rare breed in court, where most people were old and conniving. He was young to have already inherited his title, his father having died when he was still in his adolescence. There never seemed to be a task Tristan could not conquer. He excelled at athletic pursuits such as hunting and swordplay but devoted his time to the study of politics. Aurora had noticed that Tristan and Phillip had developed a close friendship since Phillip first joined court. It elevated her opinion of the Marchese immensely that he had garnered Phillip's favor.

"Nearly being the key word there. I was fourteen and faced with a spleen. That I remained on my horse is a testament to my nerve," Aurora countered.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling for a dead animal. It shows empathy not weakness," Flora barked, sending Tristan a reprimanding look. "It seems like everyone is riding out today. I even say Maleficent earlier."

"Aunt Maleficent is coming?" Aurora asked in surprise.

Maleficent did not usually join the court unless necessary. She would make herself present for important balls and dinners, such as when Flora had returned, but otherwise showed no signs that she wished to socialize with the other nobles. Hunting especially was something Maleficent had always avoided. She would mutter something about the sport merely catering to men's egos and how killing an unarmed goose was not a sign of strength or prowess. Aurora was always awed by how casually Maleficent could insult every man in the kingdom, including the King.

"Yes, she will be riding with us. I think she had important business to discuss with your father. He was dead set on riding out today, so the only way to reach him was to agree to this infernal expedition," Flora groused.

"I noticed the Queen has not joined us," Tristan commented, casting his eyes around to see if Queen Leah had arrived.

"Ha! She won't be coming. Spending a day with me, Stefan, and Maleficent? I can't imagine a fate she would desire less," Flora said humorlessly.

Aurora glared at Flora sharply to silence her. Airing any dispute between the most powerful people in the kingdom in front of the Marchese was not just in poor taste, it was reckless. If people suspected that the Queen was no longer on good terms with the other royals, they would try to exploit the situation. Ruling the kingdom required vigilance and a suspicious nature. Thoughtless remarks were how you got your head chopped off.

A stable boy interrupted their conversation by leading Briar and Flora's horse forward. Briar was the color of smooth chocolate with white spots decorating her flank and a silky black mane. Many nobles liked horses with varying degrees of spirit, so that they could give chase during a hunt. Briar, on the other hand, was perfectly docile, having been bred specifically for Aurora and trained since birth. She instinctively knew the best way to please her mistress and would respond to the slightest nudge, taking orders from Aurora as perfectly as a servant.

The stable boy assisted in lifting Aurora onto her horse and then stepped away respectfully to do the same for Flora. Riding was one of the few times Aurora wore breeches as she detested riding side saddle. Today she wore cream colored breeches with tall riding boots that hid her ankles from the world. Her white shirt was buttoned to the very top of her neck and a green jacket to protect her from the elements covered her shoulders.

Aurora settled herself onto the saddle and gathered the reigns in her hand. Simply sitting upon Briar's back was reawakening muscles Aurora had forgotten existed. She pet Briar absentmindedly and cooed soothing words into her hair. Once the hunting party took off, she would not have the opportunity to focus on Briar. She would be expected to make conversation with the other noblewomen who accompanied them and keep up with the group when they made chase.

The party was ready to leave ten minutes later. Aurora saw Maleficent was sure enough in attendance and was riding her terrifyingly large, black stallion in the front of the party next to the King. She looked utterly disdainful of the conversations happening around her, heavy-lidded eyes narrowed in impatience.

Though she could have demanded a spot in the front of the party, Aurora opted to hang back somewhere in the middle with Flora. There would be less pressure on her from there to take part in the actual hunt. Besides, even though it had been three weeks since Hook first came to court, she was avoiding unnecessary interaction with her father.

At the sounding of a whistle, the hounds took off, eager to start the expedition. Not willing to lose sight of the dogs, King Stefan brought his horse to a gallop and gave chase. Aurora only willed her horse to a trot, knowing that the dogs would slow unless they caught the scent soon enough and she would catch up with the hunters in time.

For the next hour, Aurora rode her horse peacefully. She didn't mind the dampness or overwhelming brownness of the wood. Leaves were finally returning to the trees so she was permitted some glimpses of spring. Besides, she had Flora to talk to. They were by no means the people left farthest behind either, as there were at least a dozen older gentleman and ladies of fair temperament still behind them.

Up ahead, Aurora could hear the frantic barking of the dogs. They had been getting louder for some time now, but the sudden howling was a sure sign that they were nearing the stag. Shouts from the men up ahead seemed to confirm this observation.

"We should probably try to catch up now," Aurora said.

"If we must," Flora groaned in displeasure.

Aurora cracked her reigns gently against Briar's back to urge her forward. Briar galloped toward the shouting men at a swift but reasonable speed, and Flora remained close behind. The voices of the men were getting louder, but she still could not see the hunting party. In fact, it was quite odd that they were not within sight yet considering the level of noise they were making. Aurora could swear it was if they were yelling in her ear.

Briar started to shift from hoof to hoof in an uncharacteristic display of nerves. Aurora patted her mane soothingly but could tell her horse was still tense. Out of nowhere, Briar neighed loudly as if in pain and took off like a bolt of lightning. Aurora grabbed the reigns frantically and tried to slow her horse, but it would not listen. Even in the fields where there were few blinding turns or dangerous obstacles Aurora did not dare ride Briar this fast. Their pace was beyond that which even an adventurous rider would dare in the woods.

"Slow down, girl. It's alright. Just please slow down!" Aurora begged, trying to hide the fright from her voice in order to calm Briar.

The muscles in her legs were quivering from how hard she had to clench them in order to not be unseated. The party behind her shouted at her to slow down, but their pleas were unimportant. All Aurora could focus on was taming her horse.

As they rounded a corner at terrifying speeds, Aurora saw the looming edge of a cliff up ahead. It would lead to a sheer drop into the sea. This was not normal, Aurora thought fearfully. Horses did not simply fling themselves off the edge of cliffs!

"Stop! Briar you need to stop right now!" Aurora yelled, even as Briar ignored every physical and verbal command to slow.

Aurora's chances for survival were very low if Briar did not slow down. If Aurora were to leap off the horse at the speed they were currently going, she would probably break every bone in her body, including her neck. Going off the cliff was not an option, however, as there were sure to be rocks in the waters below. They were only 200 meters away from the edge of the cliff, and time was running out for Aurora to find a solution.

Glancing around wildly, Aurora spotted a low-hanging branch up ahead. Bracing herself for a terrible amount of pain, Aurora grabbed the branch with all of her might as she passed under it. Her body was torn from Briar and she fell from the branch, hitting the ground with a dizzying amount of force. Her body rolled at the impact, and she came to a halt a heart-stopping few meters away from the cliff's edge. Briar had leapt right over the edge into the sea without a thought for her safety.

Aurora did not have the energy to mourn her horse. Her entire body was sore and blinding shots of pain were emanating from her left arm and chest. She had at first landed on her front, which was a blessing as it protected her spine from damage, but it hurt more horrifically than Aurora could have imagined possible.

Tears streamed down her face, collecting in the fabric of her high collar. It was a fight just to maintain consciousness, but Aurora did not want to die out there alone. It was imperative she call for help. Yet, no words escaped from her parched lips.

The party caught up shortly later, yelling her name all the while. There was a great scramble to reach her, but Aurora could not focus enough to tell what was happening. She thought she saw Flora peering down at her in concern, but it could have been a hallucination. Not able to withstand the pain any longer, Aurora let sleep take her.

Aurora was more aware of her surroundings than anyone might have expected. The medics in the infirmary had given Aurora sedatives to prevent her from experiencing the pain from her injuries during her waking moments, but her mind refused to shut off. Sometimes she dreamt of strange hazy pictures and the terrible whinnies of a horse, which haunted her mind. Other times, she laid there, partially conscious but unable to open her eyes. It was impossible for her mind to make sense of how much time had passed or what events had transpired to cause the horrible pain in her chest, but it certainly tried.

The oddest moments were when she could hear people moving about the room. No matter how hard she tried to focus her mind in order to identify who was in her room, she could not figure it out. Her eyes remained stubbornly shut, sealed by the medicine's grasp on her mind, and her visitors' voices were always muted. Sometimes she could make out a few words, but it was impossible to match the voice to a face.

There was one occasion on particular that troubled Aurora because she could not identify if it was another one of her dreams or reality. Aurora did not hear any footsteps signaling the arrival of visitors, so she was surprised when a warm hand slid across her face. Her body jerked slightly, but that was the only reaction she was able to give in response to the intrusion.

"Tell me about the horse," one of her visitors ordered.

"It was a sweet tempered creature. The Princess was quite fond of it. She's ridden it for years without any trouble," someone answered.

"Did it display any signs of illness? Perhaps it was weakening from age and lost control of itself," the original voice suggested.

"We would need to ask a stable hand, and I don't wish to draw attention to the matter through inquiries," the other person responded.

Aurora was struck with sadness when she realized that her sweet Briar was likely dead. She had tumbled over the cliff's edge, and to survive a fall would be nothing short of miraculous. These strangers were certainly right when they said that Aurora loved Briar, and she silently grieved in her bed as the visitors talked above her.

The first voice sighed, "I wish I had more information to base my opinion on because I would hate to jump to conclusions. Unfortunately, I fear your suspicions are correct. I do not think the horse acted of its own accord when it ran off with the Princess."

"For an animal to leap off a cliff like that is clearly unnatural," the other agreed.

Aurora was suddenly struck by the familiarity of the second voice. She was quite confident even as muddled as the medicines had made her that the first voice belonged to a stranger. It was unlike anything she had ever heard. The second speaker's voice, however, pulled at her memory, demanding she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"While illness could have destroyed the beast's mind, I doubt that was what happened. I suppose someone could have trained the horse to react to certain stimuli, but that would take a great deal of time and would not go unnoticed," the first voice said.

"So it would have to be someone trusted or feared to the point that no one would question them, or…" she responded, for Aurora was now certain the second voice belonged to a woman…well almost certain.

"Or someone could have used magic to bewitch the horse and command it to ride over the edge of the cliff taking Princess Aurora with it," the first voice finished solemnly.

They were talking about the possibility that someone wanted her dead. They wanted her dead so desperately that they sought to have her killed and make it look like an accident. The discussion should have filled Aurora with dread, but she could not summon the energy to care. In fact, Aurora felt an unreasonable twinge of excitement at the prospect. When she woke up, she would worry about murderers and secret plots, but for now she was able to revel in the drama of the situation. Perhaps she was not in her right mind, but she was secretly thrilled at the opportunity for adventure to ease the doldrums of her life.

"I always feared something like this would happen. It is a blessing that the wolves have been kept at bay this long," the woman murmured so quietly that Aurora had to strain to hear.

"Does that mean you suspect who the murderer is?" the first person questioned.

"I have many suspicions, and each one is equally heinous. The King has many enemies who may seek to hurt his reign through the death of his daughter. As you know, Aurora is his only child and he can bear no more children. She is the heir to the throne, and her death would signal the end of Stefan's line."

"So, the would-be-murderer would have to be someone who either hated the King passionately or stood to gain from Aurora's death and also had access to magic," the other said.

"The facts would seem to implicate Prince Phillip. His former kingdom is dripping with magic, and he has everything to gain from her death. Though I must admit, I don't want to believe him capable," the woman said horrified.

Aurora wanted to interrupt now. She needed to correct their ridiculous postulations. Phillip loved her and someday they would be wed. What did he possibly have to gain from her death? The voices were quickly losing credibility in Aurora's mind.

"You know I heard about what happened with the pirate at court. The King's treatment of his daughter and cavalier attitude towards her life were uncharacteristic. Is there any chance that he may be involved," the voice lowered to a dramatic whisper.

"Neglect and murder are not the same thing," the woman hissed. "I could never believe the King capable of such an atrocity. Pray consider your words more carefully next time you speak as you are bordering closely on treason."

"Such loyalty is commendable, but I think you know better than to rule out any possibility," the first voice countered.

"If your words have any truth, and heaven knows I hope they don't, she is going to be in grave danger. Whoever our attacker is, he's powerful, and I'm afraid she has no defense against magic."

"The girl will need a protector, an ally."

"She needs a friend and has needed one for a long time. Unfortunately, now it may be a matter of life and death," she said sadly.

The voices continued to speak for some time after that, but it became more and more difficult for Aurora to understand. Aurora knew she was officially dreaming when a frog hopped by before magically transforming into a herd of goats. Days later Aurora would scarcely remember the details of the conversation between the two mysterious voices. Perhaps it had all been a dream.

"Turn around slowly, Pippa! I want to see all of you," Aurora said exasperatedly.

"My apologies, your highness," Pippa said readily, slowing her turn for Aurora's perusal.

Pippa was currently engaged in the process of trying on Aurora's many gowns for Aurora's entertainment. She wanted to see from an outsider's perspective how each looked when paired with specific jewelry and hairstyle combinations. Pippa had protested that she could not possibly model Aurora's exquisite gowns, but Aurora had brushed her concerns aside as Pippa was the only maid who resembled her proportions. Though their coloring was quite different, and Aurora found that some of her favorite dresses looked reprehensible on the girl.

"I don't like the topaz with that at all. You were quite right in suggesting the rubies earlier. They are a far superior match," Aurora said, still studying the dress appraisingly.

For the past week, Aurora had been driven nearly out of her mind with boredom. One of her ribs had cracked, though thankfully it had not punctured her lung, and her arm was broken in two places from her disastrous ride. Her injuries made it impossible for her to wear a corset or even a long-sleeved dress as she was required to wear a splint at all times that prevented her arm from moving.

If her inability to pay attention to fashion was not enough of a punishment, Aurora was also not permitted to walk about the castle or even attend her lessons. Aurora had never imagined she would think longingly of the harp, but trapped in the confines of her room, she thought of it with fondness. There had been occasional visitors who had provided some much needed relief – the Queen, Flora, Phillip in the company of Marchese Tristan – but the general consensus was that she needed her rest and should not spend too much time with company. They might have let her continue her lessons if she had been fit enough to practice anything. Playing a musical instrument was completely out of the question in her state, and she was unable to write her languages. Aurora knew she could practice at least a little bit, but she suspected her governesses were using her injury as an opportunity for a vacation, and she would not begrudge them that.

"I want you to try the violet dress on next," Aurora said, motioning towards the pile of dresses that had been pulled from her wardrobe. "The one with the low neckline. I can't tell if it is too obscene to wear or not."

As Pippa scrambled to find the appropriate dress, Flora strolled unannounced into the room. She took one look around the room – where the dresses Pippa had already tried on were strewn haphazardly across the floor and diamonds worth more than a village could make in a year were thrown carelessly onto the floor – and scowled.

"Do I dare ask what trivial pursuit you are wasting your valuable time on today?" Flora asked contemptuously.

"Pippa is helping me create the perfect outfit. Doesn't she look lovely all dressed up in silks?" Aurora said fondly.

"I'm sure she is the most beautiful merchant's daughter in all the land," Flora said unkindly.

Aurora frowned at Flora's hostility, "Pippa, you are dismissed. Please return everything to my wardrobe."

Pippa hastened to do as she was told, gathering up everything in the room at an astonishing speed. The enormous bundle of dresses that burdened her looked quite strange as they towered over her slender frame. She left the room quickly, obviously intimidated by Flora who was making no effort to be congenial today.

"That was unnecessary," Aurora chided her angrily.

"What is unnecessary is you wasting your time on such frippery. There are more important things in life than dresses and princes, Aurora," Flora said.

Aurora narrowed her eyes in anger, "Somehow, I am aware of that fact. In case you have failed to notice, I am locked in these rooms with nothing to do. There is only so much I can read in one day. Should I sleep the next month away? Because that's how long they say it will take for my wounds to heal. A month!"

"Forgive me, child. I just worry that sometimes your priorities are skewed," Flora sighed. "There is of course nothing wrong with appreciating a well-cut gown."

"You need not apologize. I know that your words come from a place of love," Aurora said, casting her eyes down sadly.

"Do your wounds hurt terribly?" Flora asked.

"Only when I breathe," Aurora giggled, before wincing. "Or laugh."

"A busy mind is less able to focus on physical agonies. Your mother has made it clear that she thinks rest will help you best, but I disagree. We must find something to occupy you with until you are fully recovered. A new project of sorts," Flora decreed.

"What would you suggest?" Aurora asked curiously.

"You have shown some affinity for languages. Perhaps you should start a new one from the beginning and immerse yourself in the process until your arm and ribs are healed," Flora mused.

Aurora shook her head, "I have already finished most of my work with the Northern and Eastern languages."

"So?" Flora said indignantly. "There are hundreds of other languages you could study. Why would you limit yourself to such a narrow world?"

"They are the only languages that will aid me when I'm queen. The kingdom has little contact with the other principalities of the world. Why should I spend so much time learning something that will never benefit me?" Aurora protested.

"Ugh, your mother has thoroughly brainwashed you. Believe it or not, there are many kingdoms that are extremely wealthy and prosperous. To ignore them is the height of foolishness. Take Agrabah for example. They are arguably the wealthiest kingdom in all the land. Your father refuses to do business with them after their last sultan insulted your royal mother. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding that I will not get into now, but needless to say, his petty vendetta should not affect you."

"So you want me to learn the language of Agrabah? What is it…Agrabian?" Aurora said, wrinkling her nose at the prospect.

"Agrabian indeed. You know the current sultan has a daughter a little older than you. Maybe if you master the language, the two of you could become friends," Flora suggested.

The prospect of making a new friend, especially one who was a fellow princess, was appealing. Aurora was starved for friendship with other girls her age. There were not many royal women her age at court, and her only peers tended to be unnecessarily formal when addressing her. Being the princess did not breed familiarity.

"There's only one problem. None of my governesses speak Agrabian, and I know for all of your talk about how important the language is that you don't either. Who do you suggest will instruct me?" Aurora pointed out.

When Aurora spotted the knowing gleam in Flora's eyes, she knew she had been conned. As much as Aurora loved Flora and was often blind to her faults, even she could not ignore Flora's propensity for meddling. She exploited every opportunity to manipulate a situation in order to suit her master plan. Often her goals were entirely innocuous. Aurora thought that Flora simply enjoyed the thrill of twisting others to do her bidding.

"You already have someone in mind," Aurora said coolly.

"Am I caught? Yes, I may have come here already planning to convince you to study Agrabian. It is really of the utmost importance that our kingdoms reconcile in the future, and your father is a hopeless case. Will you pity an old woman and take a few lessons?" Flora coaxed.

"I will start as soon as you like," Aurora said in defeat.

"You're always so agreeable, dear. Sometimes I want to smack you for it, but during times like these, it is a blessing," Flora said cheerfully. "I need to summon your instructor, so if you'll excuse me, I will be back in a few moments time."

"Take your time," Aurora said as Flora retreated from the room.

Resigning herself to the idea of learning Agrabian was not that difficult. Flora was right when she said Aurora was a natural at languages. Once she overcame the awkwardness of trying to make sense of the words, everything started to flow together in her mind. It still took intense practice to actually speak the language fluently, but Aurora could probably master the skill in a year's time if she was diligent in her lessons.

As she was not permitted to leave her rooms and received very few visitors, Aurora was not dressed for lessons. She wore only her chemise, which was silky white with a high lace neck. It was sleeveless as it was generally worn as a summer nightgown, and the summers in the kingdom could be unbearably warm. Aurora wore it now since it did not interfere with her sling. She considered getting up to change but knew that maneuvering into a gown would make her ribs ache and decided against it. Instead, she lay down on her lounging couch and waited for Flora to return.

Fifteen minutes went by, and Aurora was beginning to grow impatient for her godmother's return, before Flora finally reentered her rooms. This time, however, she was not alone, and Aurora nearly screeched at the sight of her companion. There was no legitimate reason for Captain Hook to ever enter her private rooms, and yet the pirate was somehow standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora hissed, eyes narrowed and all pretense of manners abandoned.

"Hook has travelled the world many times over, Aurora, and has learned a number of rare languages that could be of interest to you. Most importantly though, he speaks Agrabian like a native. After some cajoling on my part, he has agreed to be your teacher!" Flora explained.

"With the Princess under my tutelage, I am sure I could teach her a great many things," Hook said, gazing appreciatively at Aurora's attire or lack thereof.

Aurora managed to quash her sound of outrage but only just barely. She deeply regretted her decision not to change now. Her chemise clung to her body in a way that the Captain had surely noticed. That her shoulders were entirely exposed only exacerbated her feeling of indecency. A shawl from earlier lay on the floor at her feet, and Aurora quickly bent over to pick it up. Her ribs ached something terrible, but she was able to wrap her upper body in the shawl, effectively hiding it from sight.

"Flora, I know you don't like to discuss your age, but I have to wonder if perhaps you are suffering from senility at the moment. You were there when he tried to kill me!" Aurora snapped.

"Your father placed an embargo on all trade relations with Agrabah, so there are very few people in the kingdom who can speak the language," Flora said. "Besides you are both recovering from injuries. This will keep you busy and him useful!"

"And if I were to tell my mother?" Aurora threatened, knowing that her mother would tear Hook and Flora apart if she caught wind of this arrangement.

Flora shrugged her shoulders dramatically, "I would be forced to flee her wrath by returning to Piomere for the remainder of the year."

Faced with such an ultimatum, Aurora knew she had lost. She did not detest Hook half as much as she loved Flora. It was a manipulative move on Flora's part, but it was not an exaggeration. The Queen would probably chase Flora across the kingdom if she found out about Flora's machinations.

"Fine, the pirate can teach me Agrabian. Happy?" Aurora conceded without grace.

"Ecstatic," Flora returned, before turning as if to leave.

"You cannot possibly plan to leave me here alone with him!" Aurora gasped when she realized her intentions.

Flora rolled her eyes, "Your maids do count as people, Aurora, and I spotted half a dozen in the other room. Summon them in if you are not comfortable being alone. You're practically an adult though, and the use of a chaperone seems a little childish."

"That's a bit worrisome. Are you sure you're mature enough to be my student?" Hook teased, laughing at Flora's reprimand.

Flora slipped out while Aurora was still busy glaring at Hook, imagining his body tumbling out of the tower window. It was a very satisfying thought. Hook took a seat on a chair opposite her, and Aurora noticed that his movements were sluggish. His wounds must have still been bothering him. Aurora told herself that she did not feel any sympathy for him as his punishment was well deserved. Aurora's thought process was broken when Hook rattled something off in a language she could not understand, though she assumed it was Agrabian.

"Pardon?" Aurora said.

"We're starting the lesson," Hook said as if that explained his outburst.

"Are you dense?" Aurora said in exasperation. "You cannot teach someone how to speak a language simply by barking it at them. I need to know the alphabet, sentence structures, and basic vocabulary before we can even attempt conversation."

"How long should that take?" Hook asked.

"If we work hard, I think I could have a basic conversation on a limited number of subjects in a few months time," Aurora said after some calculation.

Hook did not bother to conceal his disgust, "That sounds extremely boring. I don't want to waste my time lecturing you on grammar and pronunciation."

"But that's how you teach a language!" Aurora cried.

She wondered briefly if he was purposefully trying to bother her but dismissed the thought. He looked genuinely puzzled and more than a little bit irritated, so Aurora was willing to extend him the benefit of the doubt. He was simply an idiot. It explained why he had pursued a career in pirating rather than settling down to do something respectable.

"I'm waiting," Aurora hissed scathingly when Hook did not immediately alter the lesson.

"I imagine you don't have any friends that aren't paid to like you," Hook sneered.

Aurora wanted to hit him. She had never felt incited to physical violence before – disregarding in court when she had elbowed the same pirate in the gut – but she thought that Hook would probably inspire this reaction from her a hundred times before this was finished. Aurora did not need to be reminded that she had very few friends. It was a reality she lived with every day.

"An insult coming from a man who intimidates people into bearing his company," Aurora said with enough false sweetness to make a man's tooth ache.

Hook scoffed, "Lots of people actually like me. I only threaten the people who don't give me what I want. Fortunately, few people are foolish enough to deny me in the first place."

"I have no interest in conversing with you. Please begin the lesson," Aurora ordered.

"You know I wasn't given a lot of time to prepare for this. I don't know the first thing about teaching you, and I have no plan about how to go about it," Hook said.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Aurora asked.

"Talk," Hook shrugged. "I'll think about what we can do during our next lesson tonight, and we can begin then."

"I think you are underestimating just how little I want to talk to you," Aurora said scornfully.

"You were pretty eager to talk to me last time in my rooms. Come on now! There has to be something you want to ask me. I have lots of stories of the dangerous and scandalous variety that are sure to please you," Hook said.

It was not lost on Aurora that Hook had taken her advice. He must have taken the time to consider his angle as to how to entertain the royals who visited him. Playing up the rogue pirate persona was a good plan. Even though she wanted to appear unaffected, Aurora could not deny that a tale of his escapades would be interesting.

"Whatever perverse story you were planning on telling, you can keep quiet about," Aurora said, suspecting that he only wanted to shock her for fun. "You could tell me about how you got caught. It seems rather careless that you were so easily captured after so many years on the run."

Hook grimaced, "You're not very fun are you, Princess? I was sailing off the coast of Scaldaria. There's a port I often make use of not far from there, and we were low on supplies."

"Where were you coming from?" Aurora asked.

"From nowhere, love. You see, I was looking for a very specific item, which cannot be found on land. We'd been sailing for weeks without docking in the hopes of running across it," Hook said.

"Did you find it? Whatever it was?" Aurora wondered.

Irritation flashed through Hook's eyes, though she did not think it was aimed at her. "No. Unfortunately, my search proved futile. A source of mine had promised me I would find it near the Island of Nimura, but it turned out to be a false lead. He learned the hard way why one should not fail Captain Hook."

Aurora shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Hook had shifted forward, leaning towards her as his words became more intense. Talking of his past adventures brought out the passion in him, and in many ways it scared her. Usually, Hook was caustic and sneering. To see his face darken with ferocity as he discussed the man he had harmed was terrifying, or at least it should have been terrifying.

"What were you looking for?" Aurora asked, intrigued in spite of herself.

"Mermaids," Hook whispered.

"Mermaids?" Aurora gasped. "They aren't real! Mermaids are creatures of myth and nothing more. I can assure you that if any were swimming along the coasts of my kingdom, my mother would have captured one for the aquarium by now."

Hook tsked his tongue disapprovingly, "You shouldn't have such a closed mind. I spent a great deal of time in a land that can only be reached by sea called Neverland, which was home to a number of mermaids. I saw them with my own eyes."

"If you already know they live in Neverland, why do you have to search for them?" Aurora questioned.

"They used to live in Neverland. You see, once Neverland was a land of innocence populated solely by fairies, mermaids, and children," Hook explained.

"Children?"

"Aye, the filthy mongrels ran wild. Thought they ruled the island! After my crew and I arrived, we lived together in harmony for a time, but dozens of pirates can only behave themselves for so long. During a skirmish with one of the lost boys – that's what we called the children – things got out of hand and the boy was nearly killed," Hook said casually.

"You attacked a child?" Aurora felt disgust settle in the pit of her stomach.

"I did not attack anyone," Hook said offended. "The children were always trying to cause trouble for us. They had gotten it into their heads that we were their arch nemeses. Unfortunately, one of my crew members lost control."

"Did the boy…die?"

Hook shook his head, "He came damnably close and would have if the fairies hadn't stepped in. They took him and the other children away to find a medic, and they – the boys and the fairies – never returned to Neverland. The mermaids left shortly after. I suppose we did not provide good enough company."

"I can't say I'm surprised that you visited a land of innocence and magic and ruined it with your depravity," Aurora sniffed, earning a reproving look from Hook in response. "Why do you want a mermaid anyway?"

"I don't want the mermaid specifically, although they can make for wonderful company," Hook said, waggling his eyebrows. Aurora tried to determine how a relationship with a mermaid would function anatomically but decided not to dwell on the specifics. "Mermaids have something a bit more precious to offer."

"But you're not going to tell me," Aurora realized, noticing how he had skirted around answering her question directly.

"Not today, Princess. Regardless, the crew was antsy after having sailed for so long for so little reward. It was a constant battle to stave off mutiny. It's a nasty business maintaining control of a ship. The most careless of whispers have to be met with brute violence or the situation can spiral completely out of hand. The situation as it was, I did not pay nearly enough attention to my surroundings. We were surrounded on all sides before I could concoct a plan of escape," Hook said.

"I would have thought you would fight your way out. You don't seem to mind violence," Aurora pointed out.

"It's not the violence," Hook protested. "If a single ship had thought to challenge the _Jolly Roger_, we would have had a merry time wetting our swords with the blood of your valiant soldiers. Our chances of surviving a small fleet, however, weren't that high. A pirate knows when to surrender to plunder another day."

Hook was entirely confident that his imprisonment would be temporary. He had escaped more dire straits than this. Once he had even felt the heaviness of the noose settling around his neck before he had pulled off a legendary escape. There would never be ballads sung about him – he was a pirate not a hero – but many a bawdy song had been written to celebrate his daring escapades, and he was happy to settle.

"You must have visited Agrabah quite often to master the language. What brought you there?" Aurora asked.

She really wanted to demand he explain his desire for a mermaid, but she knew he would remain stubborn. It felt unfair that he had dangled one of his adventures above her – sordid and exciting – only to tear it away, reminding her that such adventures would never be hers to share.

"Agrabah was awful," Hook said firmly. "The city itself is lively enough, fun for a day or two, but it is roasting hot and dry enough to peel the skin off your flesh. There's nothing but desert for miles. It is completely cut off from the sea, which has a tendency to set me on edge."

Aurora shuddered delicately at his description. She understood Hook's dependency on the ocean. It was the steadiest presence in her life. When the residents of the castle were abed, Aurora could just make out the lapping of the waves as they crashed against the stone walls of the castle. Sometimes, she would sit near her window at night and admire the view of the endless sea that stretched on before her. She longed for its familiarity more than she had ever desired any man.

"I travelled to Agrabah to seek a very specific item. Not a mermaid obviously as one could never survive such a barren environment, but something that would provide the same function. My memories of Agrabah would be fonder if I actually found what I was looking for, but it would seem luck is not on my side when it comes to my search," Hook snarled, the memory reminding him of his failure.

"But to learn the language!" Aurora said, pressing him for more information. "You must have visited Agrabah many times!"

"Only on a few occasions, but each visit lasted about five years," Hook said.

Aurora's jaw dropped even as the rest of her body froze, her entire being reflecting the shock brought on by his announcement. She tried to calculate his age, but it did not make sense. Even if he only visited Agrabah three times, that was fifteen years of his life! He could not, at least judging by his appearance, have been much older than thirty either, and he must have had a childhood. How could he have built himself a reputation for piracy and looting if he spent over half his life separated from the sea?

"Are you lying to me?" Aurora asked crossly. "You're not nearly that old."

"I think you mean to compliment me, Princess. On my honor, I am not lying to you," Hook swore, holding his hand up in a mockery of an oath.

"I could have your tongue cut out if you did," Aurora threatened, knowing she would never actually order someone's tongue removed. The prospect was too grotesque. "You will forgive me if I do not put much stock in your honor."

"That saddens me as I have been nothing but honest. You see, Neverland, in addition to her other charms, is a place where the aging process comes to a halt. Except for the times where we ventured back into the normal world, my crew and I remained in Neverland and avoided the consequences of time," Hook said.

"How old are you exactly?" Aurora whispered, overcome by the unreality of his claim.

Hook leaned in to trap Aurora's gaze with his own and replied, "Three hundred and nine."

Hook could tell by the slight widening of Aurora's eyes that she was hooked – an expression that had been invented to describe when the moment a person fell for his charms. He had known within two meetings that Aurora was far more spirited than she liked to pretend. The Princess wanted the freedom she did not know was denied her, and someday, she would tear this kingdom apart, clawing pristine nails along the flesh of those would contain her. Already she was subtlety rebelling, challenging a pirate and refusing to cower as was expected of her. With a little finesse, he could maybe use her when it came time to make his escape.

"Such things I have seen, Princess. You could scarcely imagine," he murmured.

With the blunt side of his hook, he caressed a purplish bruise that had blossomed on her forehead near her hairline. Aurora jolted upon contact with the cold metal but did not immediately recoil. She seemed oddly fascinated by the touch, by the juxtaposition of the malicious, icy steel running along her warm, tender skin. The bruise which marred her face was such a fascinating addition to her skin. It was a reminder that for all her pretense at frailty and virtue, she was haunted by wickedness as much as anyone else. If not more.

"I'm not sure I would like to imagine them," Aurora said, trying to sound dismissive but failing miserably.

Aurora's greatest failing was her inability to completely mask her emotions. Her parents had stressed the importance of maintaining decorum at all times when she was growing up. She was well aware of the need to school one's expression, and to some extent, she succeeded. Even when feeling burning curiosity, crushing despair, or pitiless rage, her face reflected only polite interest. Unfortunately, brief flashes of emotion would escape, giving her away.

Hook was a master at hiding his true feelings when the situation demanded it. Instead of trying to mask his emotions, however, he would try to distract his opponent. A sly innuendo or snide attack could leave a person so flustered he could burst into tears, and they wouldn't notice he was sad.

Conversing with Aurora was a challenge because she did not respond as openly as most people but remained always on guard. With time, he had spotted most of her tells. Anger was easy. When offended, Aurora would flare her nostrils, but when furious she would also purse her lips. Sadness earned slightly turned down eyebrows. Her surprise was predictably revealed through an incremental widening of her eyes. Positive emotions were more difficult to spot. At first, Hook had thought Aurora was simply devoid of happiness, but wonder, excitement, and joy were all there, they were just never reflected on her face in his presence, as admitting to enjoying the company of a pirate would be humiliating. A glance at her hands would always give her away. She clenched and unclenched her fists when excited and let them flutter in her lap when happy. Most people probably saw her as stiff and unmoving, but Hook recognized how expressive she truly was.

"Not daring to dream can be the worst fate. I've lived a full life and because of it I'm a prisoner now, but I have the memories to keep me company. Living with the consequences isn't all that terrible," Hook said.

Aurora was not a fool. She could tell that Hook was trying to entice her with tales of adventure. Many a young lord in the past had thought triumphant stories of battle would be enough to win her heart. She could not deny, however, that Hook's lifestyle of zero accountability was intriguing.

She suddenly could not stand to see him another minute. People manipulating her were nothing new, but she despised him for it all the same. He made her want things she could never have, and Aurora spent a great deal of time pretending she was satisfied.

"I hope your memories will be enough to console you, Captain Hook. Within these walls, you will grow old and die, and you will never find your desperately sought after mermaid," Aurora said viciously, reveling in the knowledge that he was not nearly as content with his imprisonment as he claimed.

Sure enough, Hook's eyes instantaneously sparked with irritation before he covered it up. He was mistaken if he thought she was helpless against his machinations. Hook had weaknesses too, and she was perfectly capable of exploiting them.

"I'm not dying here, Princess," he said, spitting out the words. "I have unfinished business."

"You should make peace with the fact that your business will remain incomplete," she hissed.

Hook's body was stiff with restrained anger. If he attacked her now, she would be unable to defend herself. She did not think he would try, however, and as the second ticked by her assumption was proven correct. If he hurt her, the dawn would find his body dangling from the gallows. Whether Hook made no move to harm her due to a personal code of ethics or because he knew the cost was his life, she could not be sure.

"We'll need to set some classroom expectations, first and foremost being respect for your instructor," Hook bit out.

"I'm using you to please Duchessa Flora and nothing more. As such, I will speak to you however I see fit," Aurora said coolly, fighting the urge to smirk. "You may go now. You have a lesson plan to create."

She was utterly infuriating. Every time he thought she was starting to get to her, she would dig her heels into the ground and refuse to budge. There was a reason the princess was not a piece on the chessboard. She was supposed to be just another pawn, easily trapped and defenseless. Yet, Aurora ignored her reality in favor of the mad belief that she was a power player. Hook was not ready to write the princess off as useless simply because she was difficult to mold. After all, he had been put into the perfect position to control her as her new instructor. Her refusal to cooperate, however, would slow him down.

Hook stood up, wincing at the sting in his wounds and strode toward the door. He was stopped by a lilting but maliciously gleeful voice.

"It is customary to bow before you leave my presence."

The temptation to smack the smug look she surely wore off her face was strong. Hook had to breathe deeply and close his eyes until the instinct passed. He did not make it a habit to hit women. While pursuing his crocodile, he would commit any atrocity, harming all those who failed him regardless of gender. Outside of his pursuit, however, he tried to maintain some level of his humanity. He needed to walk away before he made a mistake he would surely regret.

Hook did not bow to her, choosing instead to return to his chambers without even a glance in her direction. Aurora was left wondering who had won their battle. If this was what victory felt like, she could live without it.


End file.
